Say Goodnight and Go
by Emandki
Summary: Based off Imogen Heap's song, a Captain Swan modern AU. (Rated M for later chapters, also occasional expletives)
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write a short fic that uses my love for Imogen Heap's song Say Goodnight and Go. Not exactly like it but it's just using it as a muse so to speak. I hope you all like it.

* * *

Emma's heart raced as she ran down the hall, the stupid stairwell door jammed again so she'd have to take the elevator. She couldn't be late again, Mary Margaret would kill her. She went through her mental rolodex of excuses and realized she'd used all of them. The only saving grace was Mary Margaret loved her, just like a daughter she had always said. That didn't stop her from being a boss still, which she would totally be as Emma glanced down at her wrist checking the time.

She pressed the down arrow button several more times in hopes that would help the elevator move more quickly. The doors opened, thankfully empty as she jumped in and pressed L. The doors closed at a snail's pace, increasing Emma's frustration and leaving her emitting a noise that was somewhere between a growl and moan. She could jump up and down in order to make the lift fall a little faster, she thought. _Yeah, like that would work_. Well, what else is she doing, might as well. She started jumping, noticing the car bounce a little but it felt like it was going down quicker. Smiling to herself, thinking herself the engineering genius she was she started jumping more and more.

"This is a work out," she breathed out loud on her fifth jump. Why did she have to live on the eleventh floor? She continued jumping, thanking whatever deity for no one waiting for this particular elevator as it finally landed at the lobby. As soon as the doors opened she bolted for the outside door, a blast of cool air hitting her as the October weather had settled over the city. She turned her head towards the corner, seeing the approaching bus. This was a morning of running, she thought, as she ran to catch it. However, it was slowed down by a moving truck, double parked in front of her apartment building, a few movers carrying boxes in. Hands on her hips and catching her breath, she smiled once more. Yes, she would be late, but at least she wouldn't be too late. Not catching the bus would tack on another twenty minutes. The bus slowed in front of her, hissing out before opening the doors. But before she stepped up, she glanced one last time at the moving truck.

 _Whoa, who is that?_

* * *

"So, let me guess, your sink overflowed? No, that was last week, must have been your fridge breaking down? Wait, no, that was the week before. You can't use your car as an excuse since it's still in the shop," Mary Margaret eyed Emma, waiting for her response.

"Door jammed actually, and honestly, this time it's the truth, I swear," Emma said as she threw her coat on the hook. She didn't have time to argue knowing that she was wrong either way. Honestly, she didn't know how she got to work after seeing that man step out onto the sidewalk. His hair mussed like he had run his hands through it; slight scruff to his perfect jawline… _take a breather Emma. How on earth did anyone that good looking exist?_ The entire bus trip was a blur, she couldn't stop thinking about him. And that he obviously was moving in. _Into her building. Moving. Into. Her. Building._

"Well, hate to break you out of your daydream Emma, but you got four cases waiting," Mary Margaret stated plainly, waddling back to her desk. Pregnancy had made her boss a little more ruthless but she knew that it wasn't really her. As soon as the kid was born, her softer side would come back. It probably had something to do with her husband, David, taking on more cases lately. Mary Margaret said it was to save money, but Emma knew that it was so David could get away for a bit. Plus it was no secret that Mary Margaret and David were loaded. So money was not an issue. It wasn't for Emma either, considering she was the only licensed bounty hunter on staff among city officials and police officers. She probably made more money than any of them there, but she didn't flaunt it. She didn't even talk about money, knowing where she came from; she knew that it wasn't something she would want to brag about.

She looked down at her laptop and started typing in the first assailants name on the docket. Making use of her time, she got all her information on him and three others before lunch. She jotted down all the addresses and texted David to see if he could let her borrow his car once more. A text back said he would allow it, but not make it a habit.

Emma smiled down at her phone, she really loved David; he was just a great guy to work with. She would consider him her best friend, all things considered. She didn't have any girl friends, she did when she was younger but that ended like they all did, through lies and betrayal. But David was different, he understood her and knew when to push and pull a subject. He didn't question her and always trusted her instinct. Also she always happens to be a faster runner than him, and that helped when catching the bad guy.

At two thirty, she was bored. Not curious. Bored. She decided to look up people in her building, for safety issues. There could be a criminal in her building and it is her duty to protect those around her. Even though she had done it on everyone in her building already, she just wanted to make sure everyone was still on their best behavior. Clicking through her program she looked up any new names she didn't recognize. There were four move-ins this month it looked like, but only one was today. She clicked on his name and the most basic of details popped up: last residence was in England; current employment was an electrical engineer for some place called Second Star; no spouse; no pets; no emergency contact. _Hmm_. She opened another tab, deciding to go to the hot sheets as she called them.

"Okay Facebook, do your damage, let's see if this was the guy," she mumbled.

She clicked a few more times and then there he was. A picture of him standing next to a bearded man; he wore a plaid shirt, holding some sort of pint of beer, smiling bright. His eyes were the most startling blue she had ever seen.

"Hello, Killian Jones," Emma said breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma stepped off the bus, walking towards her building. She realized quickly she was nervous. She didn't know why, it was her building. It's not likely she would see the guy she just looked up for the past hour. Okay, two hours, but she really had bad wifi so it wasn't completely her fault. Besides, she lived here first. That's the way to think about it.

 _She lived here first._

 _But what if she bumped into him?_

 _Oh like that would happen, snap out of it Emma._

Walking past Marco, the doorman, she nodded her hello and continued towards the elevator. Normally she would take the stairs, she called it her workout routine but really it was just an excuse to not get a gym membership. Plus the building had a gym, technically. She just never used it. _Why when they have perfectly good stairs right here attached to the building._

She pressed the button for the elevator, reminding herself of this morning's rush on how many times she alerted the lift that she really had to be at work. She glanced at her watch, five twenty-three, but that couldn't be right. She grabbed her phone in her back pocket to double check and saw the time was actually eight fifteen. Undoing the clasp, she took her watch off and went to wind the side to get to the right time. The doors opened as she slowly walked in, continuing to wind to the correct time.

"What floor, love?" a smooth voice said.

Emma's head shot up quickly, her cheeks suddenly becoming flush. _He's here._

 _In front of me._

 _In the same elevator._

 _And he's holding… a wicker hand basket?_

"Uh, eleven… p- please," Emma stuttered. _I never stutter!_

He leaned forward, pressing the button without looking away. His eyes clashing violently with hers. _Clashing violently? How is it possible my brain is turning this into a lovesick novel._

"Do you need the time," he asked, a smile curving his lips.

Emma looked back down to the watch in her hands, somehow she had changed the time to three eleven. _Damnit._

"Yes, that would be helpful, I think I need a new battery," she got out effortlessly. Her voice wasn't sounding as jumpy as she was feeling.

He lifted his wrist to check his time, "eight seventeen."

Turning back to her watch and set it again. She wrapped it around her wrist, pressing it to her middle in order to latch. She brought her hand up to her part and ran her fingers through it, a nervous tick she had occasionally.

"I'm Killian, by the way, new here," he said between floors three and four.

"Yeah, I know," she said. Her eyes widening slightly when she noticed what she just admitting.

His eyebrow raised but instead of shock he seemed amused.

"I saw your moving truck earlier today I think, plus I've been here for five years and know everyone," she hoped that didn't sound rushed.

"Five years, quite the commitment," he responded.

"Yeah, they have a great staff here… and a great… gym," she said searching for words.

He shifted an inch closer, "They have a gym here? Do you use it?"

Her palms were sweaty. Her breath caught in her throat. And her heart was racing; she was most definitely having a heart attack.

"…no."

He smiled wide and let out a small chuckle. The elevator slowed at the tenth floor, doors opening.

"I'll be sure to check out the gym for you then let you know," he said as he walked out the door. He turned around before turning down the hall.

"It's a pleasure meeting such entertaining company, I hope we meet again miss..?" he said.

"Swan," she finished his sentence at the same time as the door started closing between them.

"Have a goodnight, Swan," he smiled as he turned and walked.

As soon as the doors closed, she slid down the wall and sat. Taking in everything that just transpired.

"Holy crap," she whispered.

Quickly realizing that her floor was next, she got up, wiping her hands on the back of her jeans to wipe any residual carpet dust from her and walked out once the doors opened. She walked in a daze to her apartment, dropping her keys on the counter after locking the door.

Man, he was cute. And that accent. But what was with the basket? It would be one thing if he was carrying a laundry basket, but a wicker basket? Emma's sleuthing was starting to itch so she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and bottle of bourbon to wash it away. She wasn't going to over analyze the guy. _Maybe he liked baskets? He was a collector. No, he liked picnics and was preparing for tomorrow. Or he was preparing a basket for a sick grandmother and going to visit her in the hospital tomorrow while serving her soup. Good lord, Emma!_

Sipping on her drink she walked into the living room, turning on the tv, searching for something to get her mind off the dreamy man. Leaving it onto Chopped, she glanced outside, noticing she left her coffee mug out there from the other morning. She slid the door open and grabbed the cup seeing the lights of all the apartments around her. The apartment building was C shaped in that in the middle was the pool, to the left were apartments that led to the, now infamous elevator, and directly across from her were more apartments. She looked out towards the other apartments on her level seeing a young family sitting in a living room, watching some sort of cartoon no doubt. Looking next to that was a completely darkened apartment, obviously no one home. Looking down a floor she saw a young couple preparing a late meal talking animatedly. Next to them was a tall dark haired man opening boxes… looks like he just moved in…

"Oh my god, oh my god," she sank down quickly, coffee mug still in hand. She slowly peered up over the wall, thankful they were solid on the bottom, so as not to see through, and glanced to see him, Killian, working his way through boxes. He was dressed as he was in the elevator, a dark button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue jeans held up with a black leather belt. He was opening up what looked like picture frames. He placed a few on the coffee table in front of him and looked at them for a while. _Family? Friends? Girlfriend? Ex-wife? Where are you going with this, Emma?_

She stood up, confirming that he wasn't looking up at her anyway and slid the door open to walk back in. She looked around and saw him run his hands through his hair as he leaned back on the sofa. He drank from a coffee mug but she would be willing to bet it wasn't coffee. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. His chest was heaving slightly. Wait. _Was he crying? Oh, please don't be crying, now I really am horrible._

Looking away quickly, she decided to leave him to whatever possible demons that were bothering him and walked back inside. She saw her drink and quickly grabbed it, taking the last of it in one gulp. It burned only slightly as she had gotten used to the sizzle down her throat. Leaving both the mug and the glass in the sink for tomorrows troubles, she walked to her room to call it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks again for your help, and I promise not to tell Mary Margaret," Emma said to David as she grabbed her door handle.

"Yes, please don't tell her, I can't wait for the baby to get here, she just is so… different during this pregnancy. I would have thought she would have been sweet and gentle, but she's kinda, just…"

"Grumpy?" Emma finished for him. Truth be told, she was, if there was one thing that was weird about Mary Margaret it was that she was just plain mean now. It affected almost everyone aside from Emma and David. They knew deep down she didn't mean it, she was just having a rougher time than most women she supposed.

"Don't tell her that either," he supplied before locking the car and walking in after her. She walked into the office, looking at her desk seeing a couple new cases on the corner. She eyed them as she looked up towards Mary Margaret's office. She and David looked to be having a fun conversation. By conversation she meant argument. And by fun she meant not at all.

"Just a couple more months, David and she'll be back to normal," she said to herself, grabbing her laptop and cases before sliding them into her case.

"Hey, tell Mary Margaret and David I'm heading out early today," she said to the officer sitting nearby, she should know his name, but he's new and she hasn't had the time. _You know the new guy, Killian, more than you know this guy. Shut up conscience._

Grabbing her things, she was out the door and on her way to the bus stop. She didn't have to go home immediately though, she thought. She could stop on the way and grab a latte at that café down the street. It wasn't too far from her place so she could walk the rest. She hopped up on the bus, taking a seat near the front and checked her phone for any new emails. She started to think about her latest case and how the guy had called her "babe". _Ugh,_ _gross. It's not as nice as "love"._

She looked up at her stop, and stepped down the stairs, then briskly walking towards the smell of hot coffee. As she went to grab the handle, a hand reached from behind her and held it for her.

"Thanks," she said as she ducked in.

"Not a problem, Miss Swan," Killian said right behind her ear.

Spinning around, the words that were about to be said in protest to hearing her name, died on Emma's tongue as she took in Killian and his business attire. He wore a dark gray suit over a crisp white shit. Unbuttoned at the top to show off a sprinkling of chest hair and a chain with something hanging from it. His hair was more tamed, swept back and styled for a more professional approach.

"Oh, um, Killian, right? Hi, how, how are you?" Emma said, chastising herself for yet another bout of stutters.

"Indeed, I am well. Just taking a break from taking the bus actually and I saw you were on your way here," he said to her. His eyes glanced over her face, taking her in but not overtly so. Just admiring.

"Were you following me," Emma asked quickly, and looked ahead of her to keep the line moving.

"Not purposely, no, just happenstance. Also I wanted to let you know that the gym, is in fact, quite remarkable. You should check it out some time."

It had been over a week since they met in the elevator, and since then she had been able to avoid him whether in person or through the window of her apartment. Had she been tempted, of course, but she stuck to her guns and decided against peeping on him. Even if she were still curious.

She was next in line at the counter and had to remember what she came in for. It was a coffee… no a latte. She didn't want to mess up a simple order, no matter how hot the guy behind her, who was just a smidgen closer than any normal stranger proximity should be. She could smell his cologne, it wasn't overly strong, it was just the right amount, and good god it was sexy. She could feel the heat of his body just slightly, wondering how warm his touch would be. She could hear his throat clearing, attempting to alert whomever… oh.

"Swan, would you like to order," Killian bent down to her ear and asked softly.

His breath tickled against her neck, causing her legs to nearly buckle. Grabbing the counter for stability, she blurted out, "skim latte please, no whip." _Graceful, Emma._

"And a large black coffee please. We're together." Killian stated as he pulled out a twenty from his wallet.

"What? No, I got mine, really its fine," Emma said as she dug into her pocket, looking for a couple bucks somewhere.

The barista in front of her, the personification of boredom, glanced at her then took the cash without a thought, making change then handing it back to Killian, before waving the next customer forward. Emma and Killian stepped to the side, to make room and to await their coffees.

"You didn't have to do that, here let me pay you back," Emma continued searching for the lost change in her pocket. She had cash, she knew she did. _Where the hell did I put it?_

"Please, allow me this one gratitude. I have only met one person here since I moved and so far she's been quite a pleasure to be around, so this one time, I insist," Killian said with kind eyes. He glanced down at his hands, bringing one up to scratch behind his ear.

 _Who talks like this? And nevermind that it's insanely hot. God, I hope I didn't say that out loud._

Killian smiled wide as he walked past her, grabbing a stirrer and napkin, preparing for his coffee. Emma looked around for somewhere to sit, noticing all tables were full, the only ones not occupied were outside where it was cooler and shady at this time in the afternoon or just a lone chair in the corner window.

"I have a medium latte and medium regular coffee for Jones," another unamused barista called out. Her demeanor instantly vanishing once Killian made his way towards the counter to grab the drinks, dropping a few dollar bills into the tip jar.

"Here you are," Killian said as he handed her her drink. He took the top off his and walked to where various creams and sugars were, adding a dash of nearly everything.

"Um, thanks again for this, I really appreciate it. Sadly there's nowhere to sit here, and I have a ton of work, so I guess I'm just going to walk home from here," Emma started to turn but a hand fell to her elbow to stop her. She could feel the heat from his hand go through her sweater. Yes, it was a light sweater, and considered thin, so you could feel anything, but nothing this hot. _Wonder what else is hot on this guy. Seriously, Emma, get a grip!_

Killian quickly let go of Emma's arm, fearing he went too far by touching her and stepped back allowing for a pocket of air between them. He looked nervous suddenly, like he was s scolded child that got caught.

"Apologies, love. I didn't mean to frighten you. Perhaps another time we'll be able to sit together, however I best be going. I see one place in the corner over there that looks to be calling your name," He nodded to the last seat.

 _He wasn't going to stay? Or he's too afraid? Or did I say the wrong thing?_

Before trying to decipher the meaning behind her thoughts, he grabbed his coffee and with a last smile, headed towards the door.

"Until next time, Miss Swan," Killian said and was out the door leaving Emma both confused and unsure of what to do next. She walked towards the corner seat and sat down, fully intending on pulling out her laptop and start working. But she couldn't. She sat there and stared down at her coffee cup, running her fingers along the name written on the side. Jones. How did he know that he did frighten her? How did he know to back off immediately as well? Wait, was she frightened? Well a little, but not for reasons she wanted to admit.

Truth was, god he was just so hot. And nice. And that voice. If he only knew what it did to her. The way he came up behind her right before they walked into the shop, it's a miracle no one saw just how distracted she was from staying in something as simple as a line. Plus the business attire look looked amazing on him. He was even sexier than he was the first time she saw him. She wondered what was on the end of that chain around his neck. She wondered what was underneath the shirt he wore. How she would like to take the jacket off of him, pull the shirt sides aside so buttons would fly across the room. His hands would come up and delve into her hair, as his lips would crash down onto hers. She would break from the kiss just to let his hands slid down her sides, finding the edge of her shirt to bring it back up over her head, flinging it out of sight. Her fingers would brush against his chest, sliding up to the back of his neck, bringing his lips down to her. He would slide his tongue down her neck, suckling and laving at her pulse point. His hands would move to her jeans, fingers dancing above the button, tracing over it …

 _I really need to focus…_

Shaking her head, and taking a very deep breath, she pulled out her laptop to work. It took all but three seconds to instead decide to figure out Killian Jones, just a little more. She opened up her program that essentially could find out any information on anyone, aside from the president. Typing in his name, multiple entries popped up. Apparently his name is not as unique as she thought. There were several Killian Jones in the U.S. She shifted her search to England, finding a few more Killians there. She finally fell on a link regarding a Killian Jones former British Navy engineer. That had to be him. She clicked a few more links. Dishonorably discharged but no information as to why. _That's weird. Usually it has anything on anyone on this program._ She then saw "Kin: Liam Jones, cpt. Died in service." Another link next to spouse showed "Fiance: Milah Gold, deceased, case closed. _Wait, case closed? No one puts that on record, that's what people say in movies._ She clicked a few more links, finding a young Killian Jones smiling at a woman with dark curls. She was gorgeous, possibly a couple years older than him. A few more searches and it's confirmed she is Milah, the finance. He lost his brother and finance. The same year. Wait, she looked at the date, they died on the same day.

Emma suddenly closed the laptop. She was digging way too deep on this guy. She was being unfair. She shouldn't know any personal information on him that doesn't come right from him. Why was she digging so deep anyway? Why did she need to know so much about the hot guy from her apartment complex? She looked down again at the cup with the name scrawled across it. Maybe he was trying to get her as well, and she just didn't realize it.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma jumped out of bed, breathing heavily. She turned and flipped on the light next to the bed, seeing the time at three in the morning. That was one hell of a dream; she pressed a palm to her chest, feeling sweat immediately. Grabbing the robe hanging off the back of her door, she walked to the kitchen, flinging open a cabinet to grab a glass. Filling it with tap water she drank down the liquid and calmed her nerves. She hadn't had an erotic dream in… oh wow, years. She knew where they were stemming from and she hadn't allowed herself to look in his direction, but considering the time it was the likelihood that he was awake was slim. She paced over to the window, pulling back the curtain just enough to look through to his apartment. The lights were off as she suspected. She leaned her face against the wall, sighing she looked up at the other apartments; almost all the lights were off, except the lights for the hallways in between rooms. There were a couple walkways that were completely encased in windows, separating the buildings that formed the C. No one was up, except her. Story of her life if she thought about it.

When she first moved in here, she was the only tenant on this floor and she loved it. She could scream and no one could hear her, which she did occasionally while watching Syfy one night. Luckily she wasn't reported for that, and once people moved in, she ended up not watching scary movies all together. She didn't even know why she watched them, she didn't like them anyway. But for some reason, whenever there was some gory film on she couldn't make herself change the channel. Now she watches cooking shows even though she can't cook. She could try, but she would fail ultimately. Except grilled cheese. That was her tour de force.

A shadow passed one of the lights in the walkway across from her as she stood there thinking back on her life. She caught a glimpse of a foot as it walked into the building, hiding the rest of the body from view. _Maybe it's Killian?_ _Why would Killian be walking around at night? Oh come on, there's hundreds of people living in this building, it could be anyone._

As her mind battled the outcome, Emma's eyes shifted to Killian's apartment noticing a faint light, as if someone was opening a door from the hallway. _I so called it!_ Emma smirked at herself and watched as he walked in, flipping on light switches and moving towards the balcony. He was wearing gym shorts and a grey t-shirt that looked like it had been worked out in for hours. He stood next to the sofa, reaching down for a remote to turn on the TV. Once on, he kicked off his sneakers, stretched his legs a bit, lounging on one leg then the other then sat down on the side of the couch closest to the window. From seeing the colors changed from around his room, he seemed to be flipping through channels. Looking for something to entertain him. As if he sensed being watched he glanced her direction, where Emma quickly ducked behind the curtain, and slid next to the wall. She counted to 10 and turned back to the window, peeping through a small space to see him leaning back in the sofa, flicking his foot onto the coffee table one arm relaxed behind his head, the other still holding the remote. His shirt raised up just slightly, Emma could barely make out his toned stomach. Suddenly thirsty, she brought the glass up to her lips and took a gulp of water to quench her thirst.

He finally landed on a channel and seemed to be entertained enough to laugh out loud. His smile was infectious as she caught herself smiling along with him. He reached over and grabbed his cellphone and typed something on it, maybe searching for something. He got up and walked over to the kitchen then back to the sofa with a bottle of water in hand. Reaching down again for the remote, the lights from his TV turned off. Then with another remote, he pushed a few more buttons and started moving along to whatever music he turned on. At first it was slow then he started moving like a salsa dancer. _Salsa?_ Emma couldn't take her eyes off him as he swayed back and forth, moving to the tempo, spinning around in socks as he had his arms out. She couldn't help but giggle a little, watching the man move around so eloquently and yet so relaxed as well.

Emma brought the glass up to her lips again, tipping it forward realizing it was now empty. She walked away from the window, refilled her glass of water, and then walked back to her room. Her bedroom window faced the same direction as the living room balcony so she made sure to turn off her light on the nightstand before tiptoeing over to the window. _Why am I tiptoeing, it's not like he can see me?_

She peeked through her sheer curtains to see him no longer dancing along to music in the living room but now in his bedroom – also directly across from her. His curtains were open slightly, with the blinds opened fully. He walked into his room, bending over at a dresser grabbing a few items and tossing them on the bed.

Killian walked back over from what looked to be a bathroom and putting both arms behind his head, pulling his shirt over, revealing a toned upper body that had Emma unable to look away.

 _Damn, how is it that taking off a shirt is so hot on guys, especially him?_

He pulled his shorts off next, kicking them to join his shirt and then grasped his boxer briefs at the waist. Emma couldn't look away, wondering if he would take them off. She felt minutely embarrassed and forward for watching, but she knew that she was hidden. Unfortunately for her, he didn't pull them down, just readjusting she supposed. He bent over, grabbing the clothes and walking away again. She really should go to bed, this vouyerism was going a little far. She walked over to her nightstand, put down the empty glass and pulled back the sheets. Glancing once more back to his window, she saw his empty bedroom missing a mostly naked British man. Sighing to herself, she lay down in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, begging to fall asleep to the dream that woke her up.


	5. Chapter 5

"...so then I told him that if he wanted to post bail, he'd have to grovel at the mayors office since I'm not going to call her for you," David finished as he grabbed the last bit of sandwich.

Emma was listening. She totally was. She just couldn't focus. It had been a week and a half, well eleven days but who's counting, since Emma even got a glimpse of Killian. She would peek out of the curtains to double check if he was still residing there, but all that greeted her was a darkened apartment.

"Are you even listening, Em?" David asked, suddenly noticing a lack of sarcastic responses.

"Yeah, I am, the guy needs to talk to a mayor... or something..." she picked at her uneaten salad.

David regarded her warily and took a quick swig of his soda before putting the cap back on. "I think you need to go home for the day," he chastised.

Emma shot her eyes to him, "What?"

"It's okay, sometimes we need time to ourselves, and obviously, thats what you need right now. I won't dock you hours or anything, just go home and relax. We don't have any crazy cases that I need your immediate help on anyway," he said calmly.

David had and uncanny ability to be stern but kind at the same time. She smiled at him and nodded her head, "okay, but I will be back here early tomorrow."

Shaking his head, David only grumbled, "sure you will."

 _I actually could use some me time._

Grabbing her coat and keys she locked up her desk drawer with her additional gun and thanked David before walking out the door. The sun was high but the breeze was a little cool for her taste. She walked to her car quickly, jamming her keys into the door and kicking it a the same time for it to open. Every classic car had it's quirks.

Driving home in no time, she walked to the elevator and pressed the up button from the garage. She remembered the first time she was in the elevator with Killian, how she blundered the whole gym thing. That's what she could do! Enlightened that she could now figure out what to do with part of her day off she pushed the button again just in case it didn't get the message the first time.

The unmistakable sound of squealing tires in a garage made it's way to her, turning her head she saw a black Audi swing past and park next to her bug. The doors dinged and she turned back to the elevator, walking in and pressing eleven. The doors lagged open for a moment, giving her the time to hear approaching steps. No, running steps. A minor panic went through her as she couldn't see who was coming but since she didn't have her gun with her she felt momentarily vulnerable.

"Hold the lift, please!" a delicious voice said. _Delicious, damn it's him!_

She put her hand forward to stop the door from closing at the same time Killian did and their arms collided awkwardly. A bright smile lifted to Killian's face as he saw who was in the elevator with him.

"Miss Swan, good to see you, are you well?" he said attempting to catch his breath.

Emma could see his pulse beating rapidly on his neck, just under his scruff that was somehow maintained like a god. _Okay, really Emma._

"I am, looks like you nearly missed it," she said looking back to the buttons on the wall, her finger hovering over the number, then bringing her eyes back to his face. "Um, ten right?"

Killian nodded with a small smile, "You remember, impressive."

"Well it's not hard to remember when I am above you." _I did not just say that._

Eyes widening and her cheeks flushing a delicate shade of pink, she tucked a hair behind her ear then turned quickly to face forward after she pressed the button.

Killian's eyes didn't leave her, just admired the change in color on her smooth skin.

"That is true, love. I can't say that I am against being below," he said slowly, almost methodically. Emma turned her head back to him just in time for him to follow up his remark with, "in an apartment of course."

Feeling a little ambitious she said, "Have you ever been...above?"

Killian, having not once look away, ran his tongue along his bottom lip, "a few times. Love the view."

"Yeah, it has it's perks," she said quietly, not looking away from his blue gaze.

"Do you enjoy the view, Miss Swan?"

"Oh yeah, I mean, of course. How can you not, it's an awesome building, lots of clean lines and... chiseled architecture," she said without thinking it entirely through.

Killian smiled a bit more, nodding his head, his eyes jumping between hers then taking in her face a bit more.

Emma swallowed and took a slow deep breath, her lips pursing together then allowing her top teeth to bite down lightly on her bottom one.

As if shaking his head from a daze, Killian looked up right when the elevator made it to his floor. Doors opening, he walked slowly out and turned back. Emma lifted her head and looked at him expectantly.

"Until next time, Miss Swan," he said.

"Emma, y-you can call me Emma," she responded hastily. _How did the elevator make it up to his floor so quickly?_

His smile was genuine, "By all means, call me Killian."

He turned away walking back down the hall, leaving Emma alone in her nearly claustrophobic box. He had said he loved the view. And almost anyone could say that he obviously wasn't talking about a view from the apartment.

 _Wait, or was he?_

Once the doors opened on her floor she ran to her apartment. Grabbing her keys, fumbling slightly, she made it into her apartment to close the door and gingerly walk closer to the window. She saw across the complex his apartment, curtains closed in the living room. Blinds closed in his bedroom. There was one other window for what she believes was the spare room. But again, unable to see anything.

"I'm losing my mind," she said to herself and walked to her bedroom to grab some clothes for her first ever work out. She shrugged off her shirt and pants, changed into a fitness top and lose shorts then grabbed her hair up into a pony tail. Checking her appearance in the mirror, she gave one last peek out her window of her bedroom to look across the way. No change in the living room. No change in the bedroom either that she could see. There was movement behind them but that only meant that he was in his room, which wasn't all that surprising. Standing there longer than expected, she turned away, making sure her blinds were closed shut.

After grabbing a bottle of water, she locked her door behind her, never noticing the swinging wand of the blinds from the apartment across the way.


	6. Chapter 6

_Huh. We have a pretty nice fitness room here._

Emma had already jogged a bit on the treadmill to get started, then moved to some light weight lifting and now was eyeing the elliptical. She had only been down here for about twenty-five minutes and the remnants of Killian were finally being pushed aside in her brain for the time being.

Jumping on, she grabbed her phone and plugged in her earbuds to find some music to jam along too. She normally never used her earbuds for music, usually it was used as a decoy when she was catching the perfect perp. But in this case she was pleasantly surprised how stress free it was making her feel.

She pedaled along to her go-to jams of the 80's, then switched it up to Salt-n-Pepa's just to slow her speed down.

"..you're packed and you're stacked, 'specially in the back, brother wanna thank you motha for a butt like that.. " Emma had her head down as she pushed along. Hair dangling down on either of her side of her sweat covered neck. Her head bobbed along as she sang aloud, thankfully the fitness room empty.

"...you're a shot gun, BANG, what's up with that thang, I wanna know, how does it hang, straight up, wait up, hold up, mista lovah..." She lifted her head up to take a drink from her quickly diminishing water bottle only to see two open blue eyes taking her in with a sly grin.

"Please don't stop on my account," he said with a grin.

 _Holy shit!_

Emma slowed her pedaling to a halt as she took in Killian, in a grey shirt, and dark blue track pants. His arms crossed over her handlebars as he waited for her reaction.

"Oh, Jesus! Hi Killian. How long were you standing there?" she sputtered literally out of breath.

"Right when you 'dipped down into your bag of tricks', I believe."

"Yeah well, I was just finishing up actually, so you can do whatever you want in here now," she said, her skin flush from the work out luckily covering her embarrassment.

He held a breath.

"Interesting choice of words, love," he pushed back, his eyes following a bead of sweat down Emma's temple. He had to stop himself from reaching out and catching it on his fingertip.

Emma sat back in the seat, using both hands to push back any falling hairs to retighten into her hair tie. She watched him take a breath before he walked towards the back corner where there were nothing but mats on the ground. He took out his phone with earbuds and popped them in searching for a song. Then he began stretching.

"Ever do Yoga, love?" He shouted out.

Curiosity got the better of her and she watched as he started stretching his long arms above his head. Emma hopped off the bike with shakey legs and walked towards him.

"It's actually quite simple, and really keeps one limber," he said as she looked down at the mat.

"I remember doing it one time with an old friend but lately haven't had a chance. And usually I just use the stairs to workout."

His arms went down and he pulled his leg behind him, stretching his quad out. His pants dipped a little lower showing a small portion of skin and a dusting of dark hair.

 _He's got the V, oh my god, Emma look away._

"I recall you telling me that this place had a gym and that you had never been to it. Is this your first time in here?" he asked, picking up his other leg and stretching it.

"Actually, yes, but now that I'm done I'll leave you to your yoga," she hurriedly said and went to move away.

Killian's hand shot out and landed on her elbow, like it had when they were in the coffee shop. And like that time, he quickly retrieved it back.

"Ah, sorry love, I seem to make a bad habit of that lately. I am glad that I caught you here," he said as he scratched behind is ear. It was adorable and somehow hot.

Emma waited until he gathered himself, "Did you need help finding something else in this complex? You probably know where the laundry room is, and the pool is in the middle obviously, since all of the building surrounds it. There's also a spa room on the same level but I think it closes at 10." Emma filled the air with the only thing she could, words.

Killian looked at her and held up a hand to slow her down,"Actually, I was wondering if I could persuade you to join me for coffee sometime."

 _Wait, was he..._

Feeling bold, Emma said, "technically you've already bought me coffee. If anything I owe you now."

Killian tilted his head to the side and considered that.

"That's true, swan. I didn't think of that," he said biding his time.

Emma realized he was waiting on her response. She wouldn't lie to herself and say it didn't cross her mind. But she doesn't do dates. No matter how mushy her legs felt from staring into their blue depths.

"Yeah, um, not really the dating type," she looked away quickly.

"Neither am I, love. I was just wondering if it could be just as friends. I'm new here, haven't met many people yet and you're the only one that seems to be interested in conversation with me."

She glance up at him seeing him in earnest. He didn't look away, just waiting patiently, taking in her whole appearance.

"You haven't met anyone here that would be interested in conversation, besides me? I find that hard to believe," she said dryly.

Killian looked down with a small tug of a smile on the ends of his lips. "I wouldn't say 'conversation' was quite on some peoples minds when I introduce myself."

"Yeah that does seem believable," she murmured to herself. She looked up to see Killian had caught what she said.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood for coffee right now, but as we're just going out... as friends... I'll pick a place out and you can meet me in the garage in an hour," Emma said, attempting to hide her nervousness.

Killian smiled back, "alright, I'll meet you in an hour, Swan. My car is the black one parked next to a yellow beetle."

Choosing not to admit it, she just answered, "alright, I'll meet you there," and grabbed her things to leave. She got to the door and turned her head to see him start stretching his body into position. He glanced once more in her direction just as she walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma leaned against her bug, legs crossed at the ankles and hands in her back pockets. She was not nervous. She was just going out with a friend. That's all. She wasn't going on a date. Her attire didn't say date, in fact is was casual. Just skinny jeans, white top, khaki leather jacket and dark brown boots. She might have touched up a bit of her make up more than she normally would but other than that she was the same. And after she ran back to her apartment she only took the worlds shortest shower before quickly drying her hair. _Also your hair is curled a bit._

Before her mind could start running into directions they seriously shouldn't, she heard the ding of the elevator announce it's arrival. She looked up to see Killian walk her way in dark jeans, grey-blue shirt and a black leather jacket. His hair was still wet from the obvious shower he had taken and once closer to her proximity he smelled amazing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Emma, hope it wasn't too long?" he asked as he scooted past her to open the passenger door for her.

"Ya know, Casanova, I can open my own door. Remember, not a date," she said, attempting to hide a true smile.

"Old habits," he said as she sat down on the smooth leather seat.

He rounded the car after he closed her door and got in, "Where to, lass?"

"Once you get out of the garage take a left, then turn right on Twelfth Street," she said, amazed she didn't sound nervous at all. _Why would I, it's not a date!_

Killian nodded his head and made his way out of the garage. Getting onto the main road he kept the car at a leisurely pace while looking at each sign ahead.

"It's a ways up, don't worry. So, Killian, what do you do?" Emma asked, aiming for normal conversation.

"I work for a shipyard company called Second Star. I'm head engineer there."

"And did you move here for the job?"

"Yes and no," he replied.

 _Hmm. Not adding anything to that._ "So, is this your first time to the states then? Turn on that next light."

Coming up to the light, he made quick turn and kept going, "I've been here before on holiday with my brother once, but we were quite young at the time and I don't recall much unfortunately."

"In about a mile there's a grill and pub on the right called 'Smee's', that's where we're going, you'll have to park on the street after you pass it, on the right. So, is your brother here with you as well?"

Emma knew that he wasn't, she wasn't stupid, but the curious part of her decided to play the ignorance card. So she looked forward, watching the cars pass by. Killian turned his head to look at her briefly then turned back.

"No, my brother passed away some years ago," he replied, hoping his shadowed voice didn't turn the conversation.

Emma turned her head back towards Killian, immediate guilt residing in her gut. "I'm sorry."

"Think nothing of it, lass. Have you been to this pub before?" Killian asked, changing the subject.

Relief fell onto Emma's shoulders, okay with the topic now at hand, "Yeah, I've come by here a time or two. It's a good atmosphere. Plus I usually get discounts."

"Really, and why would that be?" Killian turned down the street next to the bar and parallel parked.

Realizing she had to admit just a little bit about herself she replied, "I use this place occasionally for work."

"Ah, and what is it that you do?"

Emma stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her, walking towards the door of the bar.

"I'm a bail bonds person, this place is usually my cover."

Killian turned his head to watch her grab the handle, "I imagine that has to be an... interesting career choice. What made you get into that?"

Emma didn't like to discuss the idea behind becoming what she now was. She wasn't resentful or upset that she chose this path. Though the fork in the road had come too many times in her life. This was the one thing she was good at. She knew the job well; so well she would teach David a thing or two occasionally. But how she got into it to begin with was not the story she wanted to discuss. Ever.

"Just fell into it I suppose, here let's grab a table over there," Emma walked past the bar where "Smee" was and gave a nod of her head towards his direction. Smee nodded back holding up a black straw as if questioning her. Killian watched the two converse through small gestures, assuming she had just given Smee the okay that Killian wasn't actually a "bad guy".

"So, what would you like to talk about, I know this isn't a date, but I can't help be be curious about you," Killian took his jacket off and hung it on the hook provided next to the booth they sat at.

"Well, first, what do you drink? Then I guess we'll talk about whatever comes up on your mind." _I am not looking at the muscles through his shirt._

Smee walked up over to the table at that moment and gave Emma a short but warm smile, "Hey Em, usual?"

"Nah, tonight I'll go with a Bourbon on the rocks, and whatever he," she nodded towards Killian, "would like. Leave a tab open if you don't mind."

Smee turned his head then towards Killian expectantly. "Sir, what can I get you?"

"Spiced rum if you don't mind, no ice," Killian said as Smee took his leave.

"Rum, wow, I don't know many people that drink rum straight," Emma professed.

"Many years on the water, I end up drinking like a sailor. Though I didn't always, but luckily I know how to hold my own."

Emma glanced around the bar, seeing it not nearly as full as it usually was, however it was a Wednesday so that could explain it. She looked at the far end of the bar, seeing the usuals that practically called this place their second home. One of them nodded their heads her direction and she rose a few fingers as a salute to show she saw them.

Killian watch her as she skimmed the heads of everyone around her. Never noticing that he watched her intently, he started to begin an unconscious smirk, wondering how often she really did come here. When her eyes found his again, she blushed slightly, looking down at the bar, playing with the coaster that awaited her drink.

Clearing her throat she attempted to start the conversation going, "So, how are you liking it here so far."

"Well, the company is quite nice though occasionally bashful, and when our drinks come I'm sure it will be better."

Emma laughed a little under her breath, "No, I mean, how are you liking living here? It must be odd living in a new country that you're not familiar with."

Killian smiled back, "Ah that, yes I do enjoy it. I have only been here about a month so far, so I don't know much. But I find the apartment very nice, much larger than I anticipated. Also, the food is quite good. I never thought I could base my meals around so much butter, but you American's certainly taught me that."

Emma laughed at that, "Yeah, we're a fat country, I won't lie, but we do at least try to balance things out nowadays. Some of us even work out occasionally."

"Once you find the gym, of course."

 _He's not going to let that one down, is he?_

Emma smiled with a blush, thanking Smee for the drinks he just dropped off. For a moment Killian wasn't sure if the blush was meant for him or for Smee, but he doubted she and him were together aside from business.

Emma took a slow slip of her bourbon and closed her eyes to enjoy the flavor. Smee had the good stuff here and always gave it to here at no additional charge. She reveled in the burn down her throat, opening her eyes to see Killian watch her. His eyes dilated slightly as he brought his own drink up to his lips, taking a sip of his own. He placed the drink back down and watched as Emma glanced down to his lips; he licked his bottom lip mainly to see her reaction. Her breath hitched slightly and she brought her eyes back up to meet his. A sly lift of the corner of his mouth greeted her as she returned it with a roll of the eyes.

"You know love, for saying this isn't a date, you sure aren't very convincing," Killian stated.

 _The nerve!_

"Well, it's not, plus you said so yourself that you weren't the dating type. Which is one of the main reasons I came out," Emma said flatly.

"Aye, I did say that. However, just because I said I didn't date, doesn't mean other activities couldn't be had," he responded with a steady glare.

 _Wait was he..?_

Killian stood up and came close to her side, leaning down towards her ear and whispered, "I have a particular activity in mind."

Emma's body did a sudden woosh of electricity as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She turned her head slightly to see his face, wondering if he felt it too. He hadn't moved at all and now that she turned, they were only inches apart. All she had to do was lean forward and answer a burning question in her mind she had since she met him.

Suddenly, Killian leaned back and held his hand out, "Darts?"

 _Darts? Oh, activities. Oh._

Emma shook herself back to the present. _This is not a date._ Then stood up, grabbed her drink and made her way towards the wall where the dart board was at. The short distance was enough time for her rid herself of any possible scenarios that previously jumped to mind when he bent down towards her ear.

As if knowing where her mind was leading, Killian placed his hand on her lower back to help guide her when another man walked by. She glanced up momentarily as if to protest, but realizing he wasn't doing anything other than making sure the patron didn't bump into her, she turned her head back and stopped in front of the board.

"Red or black," she asked, holding six darts in her had.

"I've always loved black, and I imagine you prefer red?" He asked as he reached out to grab the three darts, his fingers grazing her palm, leaving her with the world's most tingly hand.

 _C'mon Emma, he's just a friend. But I'm still going to have fun and possibly be a little wicked._

"Love red, have a few red dresses actually. I've worn them here too."

Killian stood back, motioning Emma to start, "I assume they are all business casual?"

Emma threw the first dart, close to the middle, "Oh, I don't think I could wear these to work."

Killian imagined what Emma in a red dress would look like and immediately took a sip of his drink to quell his thirst. Just from seeing her physique earlier in the gym, he knew she had exquisite legs that were toned and slim. Her arms were almost too good to be real; her stomach was flat but still had curves that enhanced her form. She would be breathtaking in anything, but red, that was his favorite color.

"No matching blazer?" He walked past her to stand where she stood and threw his first dart, landing it in the second inner ring. He walked back towards their shared small table and watched as she took a small sip. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Oh there's matching accessories."

Killian noticeably swallowed. Emma smiled to herself.

"Tell me, as you piqued my interest, are we discussing a long dress or.."

"Oh, it's very short. Could be considered illegal in some states," her dart found the bulleye.

Killian swallowed an urge to do... something and moved into position. He looked at her as he lined up the shot, "Hmm, I bet it's resistible. I mean, it's only a dress."

 _You have no idea, buddy._

He tossed his dart, perfect bullseye and went to retrieve it. She didn't immediately go to stand where the line was and instead held back for a few moments, waiting for him to join her at the table. He came up next to her, a touch closer than normal, but still within comfort levels.

"Would you like to see it sometime?" Emma asked. _Why did I ask that?_

Killian raised one eyebrow and slowly ran his gaze down from her face to her shoulders, then waist, only to bring them back up to her eyes. His eyes were dilated almost to the point where blue was no longer seen. She unconsciously licked her bottom lip and bit down lightly on it waiting for an answer.

Killian watched her bite her lip, gods what it did to him, he couldn't explain. He wasn't usually so open with his flirting but she was giving as much as he gave.

"Oh, love, I believe I would," he responded.

Emma walked over to the line and threw her last dart, getting into the second inner ring, but not bothering to feel too bad about it.

"Next time we decide to hang out, why don't you wear it? I'm sure we can find a place besides here that it can be... worn."

Emma took note of the hesitation he put before the word 'worn' and it made her heart do a small backflip. He walked up right behind her, realizing that she hadn't moved yet and went to lift her foot.

"Hang on lass, let me try something here," he said as he came up behind her. She stood in front of him, feeling the heat of his chest even through her jacket and shirt. His cologne mixing with she would only assume was his musky scent. His left hand moved to her waist, leaving a tingling sensation in it's wake. His right hand moved down her right arm, slowly, feeling the succession of goosebumps as it made its way down to her hand. She felt his fingers, with the dart still held within them, place the dart in her hand. Bringing her had back up, he kept her wrist in his hand as he pulled back and forth on it, weighing out his next move.

"You know," she swallowed," I don't think it's possible to hit the mark using someone else's hand."

Killian laughed a light rumble in her ear, "Oh Miss Swan, you do have a way with words."

He then quickly pulled her arm back then forward, just as she released the dart sending it flying to the bullseye.

"I knew we'd make quite the team," Killian said releasing her hand and waist, moving back to the table to finish the rest of his drink.

 _There's no way that could have happened, I mean how..._

She turned and looked at Killian, seeing his demeanor go from whatever just happened to complete nonchalance. She walked back to retrieve the darts, attempting to steady her breathing. Grabbing them, she got back to the table, and downed the remainder of her drink. The burn felt amazing down her throat, although the slight wince she held back showed immediately. She wasn't used to drinking so fast.

"Easy Swan, we just got here, I don't want to have to carry you home. Unless you would like me too," he suggested.

Ignoring his rhetoric, or what she hoped was rhetoric question, she placed three black darts in his hand. "First person to 3 bullseyes, wins."

Killian squinted at her proposal as well as tilted his head as if trying to figure her out. Nodding to himself, he walked over to the line and ready his shot, "What are we playing for, Miss Swan?"

Emma fiddled with the darts in her hand, weighed out her options. Paying a tab was too easy and lets face it, boring. A date was off the table, regardless of how much this was possibly turning into one. She finally came up with something on the fly.

"If I win, you get to show me your own version of your 'little red dress', if you win, you get to see one of mine."

Killian mulled it over, "Do you either of us get to model this for the other?"

Emma inwardly swallowed, he was too quick to know that she would try to just play the 'I'm showing you the dress' card that really was just on a hanger.

"And when I win, may I chose which one you get to wear," Killian asked, twirling the dart in his hand effortlessly.

"You think you're going to win," Emma scoffed back.

"Aye, but please answer the question," Killian answered back with a smile.

"Okay, yes, but it goes both ways, I want to see what I get to chose from on you."

Killian considered, then with a quick nod, "alright, starting now," and sunk his first dart into the bullseye.

Emma glanced over seeing the black feather sticking out proudly from the center. _Lucky shot._

Emma walked over to the line, "move over there buddy, no behind-my-back stuff, this is an honest game."

Killian laughed and sat on one of the stools by the table. He held up his hand for Smee, showing the number 2 but then made a small amount gesture. He didn't need too much to drink, but a final small drink wouldn't hurt.

Emma stood at the line, rolled her eyes since he forgot to pull out his dart, walked up to the board, yanked out his dart, walked back to the line giving him her best 'ugh' face, and threw her dart. Center.

Smee came by and brought the two drinks as Emma walked back to the table, noticing the small amounts in each glass. She looked her question at Smee, who only pointed to Killian who walked up to the line. _Figures, he's a gentleman._

Killian bent the feather on his dart slightly, then sent it to it's bullseye.

 _Unbelievable._

Emma stood up and walked up to the line. Wiggling the dart in her hand, she bent the end slightly then let it fly, landing it directly in the bullseye. She glanced back at Killian who had an amused smile on his face.

"What are you so smug about, mister," she asked as she walked back to the table. She grasped her bourbon and took a short sip.

Killian made the short walk to the line, "Oh just your inevitable defeat."

Emma looked at him in question. "What are you talking.." _Oh my god, I'm an idiot._

Once Killian recognized that she finally was getting the math down, he flung his last dart, sinking it in the center.

"You cheated!" Emma exclaimed.

"Now, Miss Swan, you made the rules. And I followed them; you just didn't specify who was to go first," he said as he sat back down at the table.

Emma normally did not huff over a dart game. It was darts. But the facts were these: he actually was right in that he did not cheat; he won fair and square; now she had to show off the dresses that she wasn't so sure wouldn't result in humiliation.

Emma quickly stood up, grabbed her drink and looked at Killian, "C'mon, let's go back to the table we were first at. I'm sure your jacket misses you."

Killian, having forgotten totally about the jacket he had left, stood and grabbed his drink as well and followed behind Emma.

Once they sat, Smee appeared with a plate full of nachos," Looks like you guys could use a bite to eat. It's on me. Good game, man!"

"Ah, why thank you Smee, I see someone can admire my dart throwing skills," he said playfully towards Emma.

Emma gave a half smile and started digging in. She shouldn't be so grumpy over a dart game, after all she suggested it. But why was she mad? Why was she so irked that this drop dead gorgeous man was not only fun and able to make her laugh but it looked like he actually kind of liked her? What was so wrong with that? She wanted him to like her, right?

"You know Swan, if you would like to get something more substantial to eat, I know of a fairly cheap tapas place not too far from here," Killian said, grabbing his first chip to her sixth.

Emma chewed slowly and pondered his question.

"Thanks, but I think after this I should be heading back, I need to get some stuff done before work tomorrow," she said.

Killian noticed the sudden change in attitude but didn't question it. He just nodded his head and continued munching on the chips in front of them. When they both went to grab the same chip but their fingers touched mid-air, Emma yanked her hand back harder than he expected.

Killian frowned, "Do you know where the loo is? I need to wash my hands."

Emma finally looked up to see his face. It was harder, almost calculated. He was hurt. Feeling like the mother than scolded a child, she tried her hardest to sound friendly, "yeah, it's right back there to the left."

Killian got up and walked to the restrooms. Suddenly not feeling the nachos, Emma pushed the plate away and drank the rest of her bourbon. She saw that he had still some left of his drink as well. Would he still drink it? Or would he just leave it as is? She knew the answer: it depended on her.

She got up off the stool and walked towards the bar.

"Smee, I'm cashing out," as she laid her debit card down.

Smee walked over and grabbed her card, "I guess it's an off night for you, huh?"

"Nah, just a drink and a game with a friend, sometimes I need a day off."

Smee grabbed the receipt that popped out, ripping it off and handing it to her with the pen he kept behind his ear.

"Well, it's good to see you have a night off for once, plus he seems like a good friend. I'd hang out with him more often," he laughed and walked towards the end of the bar.

Emma walked back to the table and waited for Killian to come back. He was gone for a while, was he okay? She didn't want to come off all the sudden concerned when she just shot him down. Suddenly, Killian came back out of the back hallway that led towards the restrooms.

He eyed his drink then noticed hers and pushed his aside.

"Ready to go, Swan?"

"Only if you are," hoping that came out light.

Killian glanced at his watch and nodded his head, "Aye, I believe it is time for me as well to call it a night actually. I have to get up early tomorrow."

Grabbing his jacket from the hook, he held his arm out as an invitation to go in front of him as they walked out of the bar. Killian raised his arm to give Smee a farewell and then pushed the door open as Emma walked through.

Emma was silent walking towards the car. How much had changed within minutes of her losing the game was noticeable. So noticeable that Killian was now walking slightly behind her, hands in jean pockets, just looking for a rock to kick along the way. Why did she have to make it awkward? She knew she said it wasn't a date, so then why did she feel guilt? There was no reason for her to feel this way at all.

Killian unlocked the car from his key fob and walked towards the driver side. Now Emma knew she blew it. Gone was the chivalrous man that was flirty. Replaced was a shell of a man that lost the way. She couldn't have that.

"Actually, there's one more place I need to swing by, if you don't mind. It's on the way, won't take two seconds," she offered, hoping she came across lighter.

Killian looked at her curiously, but there was hope in his eyes, that she could tell.

"Alright, Swan, direct away," Killian replied.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, go like you're going home, but the light before the apartments, turn right. There's a tiny shop there on the corner I need to go to."

Killian turned the car around and drove back towards the direction in which they came.

"What is this place called?" he asked.

"Henry's Book Adventure."

Killian turned his head toward her and couldn't make out her expression. He continued driving until he got to the light and made a right turn. Finding a parking spot in front he parked, and got out as Emma did.

"This is... a children's store," Killian questioned.

"Don't judge a book," Emma laughed.

She opened the door and walked up to the counter, passing the piles of books that were against every shelf.

"Oh, hi Emma, I didn't expect you to come in tonight, I told you I would hang on to it until the weekend," a young brunette said to her.

"Oh I was in town plus I wanted to show off this place a bit to a friend of mine," she gestured to Killian.

Killian's mood immediately changed after hearing the phrase "friend" and walked up to the counter to greet the owner. She was a petite woman, younger with her brown hair tied back halfway. A singsongy voice accompanied her as she spoke to Emma. They must have been somewhat close from what he could tell.

"Hello 'friend', I'm Belle. Welcome to my little shop, let me know if you are looking for anything in particular and if I don't have it, I can find it for you," she said to Killian with a smile.

"Thank you, lass, I'm Killian by the way, it's very nice to meet you. Actually, there is a book I would like to know if you have. I used to own a copy of Captain Blood however I don't believe it made it's way across the pond. Do you happen to carry a copy here?"

Belle thought to herself for a moment,"perhaps its over here in fiction, let me see."

"Pirates, eh?" Emma looked at him with a smile.

"Running joke, I know, but it is an interesting part of history. To think what it would be like to just take a ship and go anywhere you wanted without a care or responsibility in the world."

"There's also the plundering and brutality of it all as well," Emma responded.

"Well, I like to focus on the more... independent aspect. There was the sense of adventure, of thrill, of excitement. Plus the rum didn't hurt," he smiled back.

"With that much rum, how could one even remember the adventure and thrill and excitement?" she shot back.

"Moderation of course, all things in moderation," he said slowly.

She smiled back at him, feeling the air change with electricity that it didn't have before. _Finally, getting back to normal._

Belle returned with two books in her hands handing one to Emma and one to Killian.

"Captain Blood for you and Princess Bride for you, Emma," she said cheerily walking back to her counter.

Killian eyed Emma then leaned over towards her ear, "so you have a thing for pirates?"

Emma's skin prickled and her face flushed slightly, "No, it's just a really good book!"

"Ah, so you've read it," he asked. He hadn't moved away.

"Well, no, not yet, but I've read the online reviews. Plus I love the movie so I figure the book has to be just as good."

Emma took her chance and walked up to the counter, handing Belle a credit card. She felt more than saw Killian walk up right behind her and patiently wait to be rung up. There was distance but not by much, between them. Emma quickly signed her name and then stepped to the side.

Belle noticed the interchange and just smiled at Killian as she swiped his card. She then handed him his book, "also let me give you a frequent buyer card. After ten books you get the next one half off. And just in case you need more information, I've added a number here on the back."

"Thank you, Belle, I'll be sure to come by frequently," he said with a smile.

She giggled slightly then handed him the card after jotting down the phone number. Then handed it to him with a wink.

 _What the hell, Belle?_

Emma swallowed her pride then walked towards the door. _Was she flirting with Killian, when obviously I walked in with him? I mean yes, I did say he was my friend, but still. And yes, I know this isn't a date. But still. Principle!_

"See ya later, Belle," Emma said as she pushed through. Seeing Killian's car she made her way to the passenger door. Killian walked up to her and pressed the unlock key right as he opened the door for her.

Before letting her say anything he stepped in, "Last time, promise."

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled inwardly. She did kind of like the added attention. But she also knew that neither one of them were wanting anything other than friendship. She had mentioned it before and still meant what she said when she didn't do relationships. Friendship, though few, she could at least attempt. Or try to with Killian who seemed to be putting as much effort in the endeavor as her.

Killian jumped in the car and drove back to the apartment garage. He parked next to her beetle but she still said nothing to give away extra information. They made their way to the elevator in silence. Both content, but a slight buzz was definitely apparent.

Emma pressed the button, "Well, that was fun, actually. Thanks for driving and everything."

"Of course, and thank you for a lovely evening," he said as he walked into the elevator. His hand came up behind her as she walked ahead of him.

Emma noticed but didn't say anything and pressed ten and eleven.

"When do I get to cash in my winnings, then," asked Killian.

Emma snorted, "damn, I thought you had maybe forgot."

"Forget an invitation to a delightful fashion show, I doubt I would," he said cheerily.

Emma turned her head to look at him, seeing his smile genuine. _Of course he's not smug. This guy is just...god, he's attractive._

Catching herself Emma said,"well, not tonight, I have work stuff to do, but how about we get it over with Saturday afternoon."

Killian smiled, "excellent, let's say around four?"

Emma thought for a second. Of course four is fine, there's nothing going on all day. You just wanted to not make it not-at-night so it wouldn't be another, whatever tonight is.

"That should be fine," she said quickly.

"My place is ten-twenty-five, I'll see you Saturday," as if summoning the doors to open, Killian walked out then turned back.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan."

Emma, not catching a beat looked him dead in the eye, "goodnight, Mr. Jones."


	9. Chapter 9

Poor David. He sat in the chair in front of his wife, nodding his head as she based behind her desk.

"I should go in there and say something," Emma said as she sat and watched while munching on a handful of M&M's.

David suddenly got up and walked to the door. Emma shoved the remainder of her M&M's in her mouth since she knew he was going to ask-

"Did you take the Booth case off Mary Margaret's desk?"

Emma chewed while pointing to her mouth. David put his hands on his hips and waited it out.

"I may have looked at it," she swallowed, "but I put it back."

"Yeah well now it's missing one document that had a photo in it and I was in charge of it. Do you know where it is? It had a picture of motorcycle that had gone missing."

David started shuffling through paperwork on a desk nearby. Hoping that the missing picture would just pop into thin air.

"I didn't take it, just looked through it, I swear. But ask Leroy, I thought I saw him poking around your desk the other day. Plus you know how he likes bikes, maybe he took it to see if he could score the same kind?"

Emma stood up and collected her things. It was Friday evening and time for the weekend. Most of the station had left hours ago, but she kept to the mentality of first one to arrive, last one to leave. Looking at her watch she saw it was after six already.

"I'm surprised you haven't left yet, don't you have a date to plan," asked David, now looking through drawers.

 _Does Mary Margaret know how to keep anything secret?_

"And yes, Mary Margaret told me," David whispered with a smile.

"It's not a date, it's at four; not a date time. Plus we're friends, that's all," Emma locked her desk drawer as if that would end the conversation.

"I'm sure you are, but if he does anything that he shouldn't, I'll be right over. You know I will."

Did she ever. David pulling out the big brother card a little too often was tirelessly overrated. Of course it was all good intentioned. However she never wanted to admit that it was one of the main reasons she never dated.

"I know you will, be good to Mary Margaret, take her out to eat or something," she said as she grabbed one more handful of M&M's and walked out the door.

It was cooler today than normal, she tucked herself into her jacket and zipped it up almost to the top. She would have to make sure to change out her summer clothes for winter she supposed. She really need to think of all the things she needed to do before her not-a-date. She drove out of the precinct, thinking about how she needed to plan out her day tomorrow.

 _I need to do laundry, then clean up the place a bit, then maybe continue that netflix series, then maybe I work out. No not work out. He'll be in there. But I do want to see him. WHAT? No, I didn't think that. I mean yes he's cute. With that hair. And that smile. And damn that ass._

Emma shook herself back to normal right before slamming into a stopped SUV. Really, what was with her lately. _He's just a guy. A really hot guy. Nothing special. That accent doesn't hurt. And he's a friend. Who could have benefits._

"Seriously, brain, shut up," Emma said to no one.

Finally getting to the light to turn into her complex she saw the unmistakable black Audi wiz past several cars before speeding into the garage. She could throw up her cherry light if she really wanted to go after him, but decided there was no need. She's seeing him tomorrow. Tonight's her night. And that was that.

Turning into the garage she saw his car and parked across from it this time. She grabbed her small bag and walked to the elevator, somewhat disheartened that his elevator trip would be alone. But that was okay. The elevator dinged and opened to reveal a older couple that had come from the lower parking garage level going up.

"What floor, Miss," the older gentleman asked.

"Eleven please, thank you," she said with a smile.

"Seven?"

Emma looked up at the man and repeated a tad louder,"Eleven."

"SHE SAID ELEVEN, DONALD," the old woman said in his ear.

"I heard her, Isabel, I'm pressing seven," Donald replied.

"ELEVEN YOU HALF WIT," Isabel said loudly and waddled over to the panel to press the right key.

"Sorry, miss, Donald can't hear a thing. Sometimes comes in handy," she said with a wink.

"Oh Eleven, sorry miss, I can't hear a thing," Donald said a moment later, hearing nothing from his wife.

"No worries, as long as I get there," Emma said lightheartedly.

"I don't think elevators come with chairs," Donald said suddenly.

"SHE DIDN'T SAY CHAIR, SHE SAID AS LONG AS SHE GOT THERE,"Isabel shouted once again in Donald's ears.

Emma watched back and forth between Donald and Isabel, both curious and with mirth. _What a cute old couple._ Well, cute in that they didn't get mad at each other when one was screaming in the ear of the other. The elevator slowed once it came to the lobby, the following floor, to let in whoever was waiting. When the doors open, of course, there was Killian. _In a tracksuit._

"Emma, how nice to see you," he said as he got in the elevator.

"What floor, sir," Donald asked, still standing by the keypad.

"Ten, please," Killian said as he held up both hands exposing ten wiggling fingers.

"Ten! See Isabel, I can still hear!"

"Oh Donald, he showed you what to push you silly old fart," Isabel shook her head.

"We don't have time for darts, Isabel," the old man responded.

Killian looked between the two bickering and Emma who was doing a terrible job of feigning ignorance.

The elevator doors closed and started its ascent. Donald looked at Emma and smiled, then nodded towards Killian with an eyebrow up in question. Emma slowly shook her head then looked up at Killian who was looking down to her with an easy smile and nodding his head in difference. Emma rolled her eyes.

The elevator slowed on two and the doors opened, "Come on, Donald, this is us. We don't want to interrupt the young couple making eyes with each other."

Before Emma could interject, Isabel turned her head and added, "I would too, have you looked at your man."

"He's not-," Emma started saying.

"Good evening to you both," Killian cut her off, a full blown smile on his face.

"Why didn't you say that we weren't together," Emma said as the doors closed.

"Technically we are together, in the elevator," Killian said, standing a little closer.

"You can't possibly be done working out, you just got home," she said, changing the subject.

Killian tilted his head, "How do you know I just got home, are you spying on me, Swan?"

Well technically, she did see him dance in his socks the other night, but her blinds were open. _Because you opened them earlier in case you got to see him. Shush!_

Emma sputtered, "No!"

Killian stepped closer still and whispered, "then how did you know?"

Emma whispered, "I just saw you drive in."

"I would say that constitutes you spying," he said in a low voice tinged with sounded like desire.

She could smell his musky cologne, along with a scent that was entirely him. His eyes were intense and boring into hers not with fury, but with wonder. He glanced down at her lips and angled his head slightly as if in question. Emma glanced at his, unintentionally licking her bottom lip. She leaned forward the slightest bit.

The elevator slowed and opened it's doors. Killian stepped back slowly and exhaled. He moved to walk out and then stopped short of the open doors.

"This isn't my floor."

Emma's breathing had quickened somehow. She looked up and saw the seven light glow above.

"It's seven, Donald didn't hear eleven right."

Killian turned back in, as the doors closed behind him, "I'll have to thank Donald."

"For getting the floor wrong?"

"For allowing me three more floors for this," he said as he took a large step towards her and crashed his lips on hers. His left hand found her waist and pulled her slightly towards him. His other hand held her head steady as he deepened the kiss further. She whimpered slightly as he slowed the kiss down and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened for him, allowing him to dive in, taking all that she gave. She tasted more divine than he imagined. Electricity ran through her body from her toes to finger tips, everything was alive. _How could a kiss do this?_ Her hand landed on his chest and tightly gripped the shirt he was wearing. Her other hand rose up and went around his waist to his back. She felt hard muscles under her fingers. Killian groaned quietly as he ran his thumb along her jawline, sighing to himself with pleasure over the softness of her skin he dreamed of touching.

The elevator slowed and Killian stepped back, looking at Emma's slightly bruised lips, relishing the sight. He looked down at her hand, still grasping the cotton fabric.

"Until tomorrow, Swan," he said evenly.

Emma looked up for once, seeing his gaze fall to her lips once again.

"Y-yeah, four o'clock."

"Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Killian," she managed to get out as he walked away.

She was going to have a hell of a time sleeping tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

_How is it that it's only two o'clock?_

She did all her laundry, cleaned her apartment, threw away old cans of soup that she honestly couldn't remember buying, watched three episodes of a british drama, cleaned her bathroom and reorganized her clothes. There was nothing left to do in her apartment but wait. For two more hours. _Ugh._

Emma walked over to the window for the hundredth time to see if she could see anything in his apartment. Just like before, they were all sealed shut. She couldn't even see into the spare room, which was usually wide open. It was like he knew she liked to watch and purposely closed everything up. No, she didn't give anything away that she did that anyway, so how could he know?

 _I might as well grab something to eat since I haven't had anything all day. Besides, four o'clock is hardly dinner time. It's barely late lunch._

Emma grabbed her keys and walked towards the door, but then remembered how the weatherman said it would be chilly out and looked for her jacket. I cleaned the whole place and now I can't find a jacket?

She walked around the living room, checked the hall closet, then walked into the bedroom looking everywhere. Walking towards the other side of the bed, closest to the window, she found it on the floor, clearly it had fallen off the side. Once last glance out the window she peered across the way.

The curtain in his bedroom moved.

She looked again, seeing if it was a movement from a fan or thermostat.

 _Maybe he has a cat?_

 _He never has cat hair on him. Or any pet hair for that matter._

She watched the curtain that moved and saw nothing. Standing still for a full minute, not seeing anything more, she shook her head. I must have been seeing things.

She walked back into the living room and made to walk out the door, but looked back once more to the windows. The curtains in her living room were wide open, allowing the sunshine warm the apartment on its own. She dropped down on all fours and crawled over towards them.

 _What am I doing? Oh just walking all fours, seeing if the hot guy is actually in the apartment. No big deal._

She reached the wall to the left of her sofa and stood up slowly, her back grazing the print behind her. She turned her head and peeked behind the curtain just enough that it didn't make movement and looked across the way.

There he was.

Killian was looking out his bedroom window towards her bedroom!

 _That spying bastard! He's been watching me! When I tell him this...wait._

Suddenly telling him she knew he was spying on her only to admit she was spying on him was probably not the way to go. She had to play this right.

Sliding back down the wall, she crawled back to the front door, grabbed her jacket and keys then went out the door. She took the stairs at the end of the hall then went down a floor to peek out the hallway. Seeing no one waiting for the elevator, she proceeded down the stairs one more flight and grabbed the elevator on the 9th floor. That way if he pressed the button upstairs, he would have to wait for the one she jumped on to drop her off first to come back up to him. She didn't know if he would be waiting for the elevator or not, but she didn't need to bump into him right now. She needed to plan out her night. _Evening. Afternoon. Whatever._

Finally getting to her car unnoticed, she drove out and went to Smee's.

He always knew how to make a quick BLT. Plus I'm sure Killian won't be here.

Emma pulled up to Smee's, parked the car and walked to the door, peeking in the windows, confirming there wasn't a hot British man looking for her. Paranoia was setting in thick.

"Smee, can I get my usual and a water," she asked as she sat down.

"Sure thing, you want fries?"

"Nah, hold the fries, I just need something simple. Also, um, you got a second for advice," Emma asked quietly.

Smee looked his question, "Usually you don't want me to play the bartender until you have a score. What's up?"

Emma nodded thanks as she received a glass of water from him.

"I have a perp who's kind of a 'Tom'. Altho the fix that he has, is peeping back at him. And I'm trying to help her out. It sounds like it's not really a bad situation, just awkward. I don't think she wants him to know she's figured he's checking her out, so to speak. How would you handle it?"

Smee grabbed a bag of bread under the counter, then bent down to his mini fridge he kept under the bar stocked with sandwich fixings he made for regulars. Setting the mayonnaise jar down he looked at her quizzically.

"So you got a woman who figured out she's being watched by a guy, which sounds like she's fine with it, but she wants to get him back for it?"

She took a sip of water, "Essentially, yes."

Smee grabbed the lettuce and tomato, placing it on each slice of bread. Then grabbed bacon and put it on top of the lettuce before closing it together and slapping it on a plate for her.

"If I were her, I'd have fun with it. Start doing some crazy things, make him see that's she's nuts and he'll be crazy to keep doing it. Unless she likes him. Then if that were the case, I'd drive him nuts. But I'm more of a jokester anyway."

Emma took a bite of her sandwich and pondered the scenario.

If he saw something he was expecting then it would almost be too perfect.

Emma started eating with vigor, a plan formulating with each bite. Once she was done she had it all planned out. Throwing a twenty on the bar she thanked Smee and headed out.

* * *

Killian looked out the window seeing nothing in the past hour to notify that Emma was home. He went back to the kitchen and cut up vegetables to the cheese spread he would have out later. He knew it wasn't a date. As much as she kept bringing it up the other night. But it didn't mean he couldn't be a good host. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was half past three and walked over to the living room window to open the curtains wide, allowing sunlight to filter through.

He didn't immediately know that she lived across from him. Looking out the window one day and he just happened to notice the unmistakable blond hair as she ran from what he could only imagine was her bedroom to her living room. He saw a shirt fly off at one point and thought she was going to a shower but instead walked by the living room and grabbed a bottle of water. That was the day she went to the gym for the first time. What a sight that was.

Killian uncorked a bottle of Cabernet and left it to breathe on the back counter. He remembered he needed a couple hand towels that were still in his laundry basket in the bedroom and ran in there, catching the light of her hair glancing up at her bedroom window. His breath caught as he saw her pull out dresses from the closet. She grabbed one, no two, wait she's pulling out a lot of dresses. How many bloody dresses did she own that were red? It looked like five. She held a few of them up to her body looking side to side in a mirror that was near the window, thank the gods. He saw her take them off the hangers and place in what he could only assume was a bag as it was out of sight. She then pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail.

Oh how he wanted to run his hands through her hair again. He hadn't stopped thinking about the kiss yesterday. It was impossible not to. It had affected her as well, that he knew as fact. What he didn't expect was for the intense feeling that came afterwards when he walked back to his apartment. All he could think about was how much he needed her. And he hadn't needed anyone since…

He stepped back and went back to the towels and walked back into the kitchen the put them on the stove handle. He turned on the TV to a radio station with ambient music and waited the next twenty or so minutes until she arrived. Placing assorted cheeses and grapes on a platter along with the precut vegetables. He checked the time again. Five minutes.

His hands were clammy, which hadn't happened since he was a lad. He was nervous? He never got nervous! Taking in the apartment once more he looked to see if anything was amiss. There were a couple boxes in the corner that he decided could be hidden in the spare room. As he bent to get them, his eye caught the picture frame. Liam. And Milah. Taking a shaky breath he grabbed the frame and placed it gently in the boxes he was taking to the other room. He didn't need the added guilt of them watching over this afternoon.

Boxes tucked away in the spare room's closet, he sat on a barstool and grabbed a wine glass and bottle of wine. He needed to not think of the past. There's nothing he can do about it now anyway.

A knock at the door shook him out of his reverie. He breathed out once more. She was here.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma double checked her appearance in the hallway mirror on the way to Killian's apartment. She wore her hair up in a ponytail to keep her neck cool as she knew what happened when she was nervous. A dark green half sweater worn over a grey tank top, skinny jeans and her boots were the ensemble for the evening. It was casual and didn't say date in the least. The overnight bag in her hand however…

 _It's not an overnight bag! It's a bag full of clothes that he won in a bet. That's all. Plus it does contain other dresses that he won't expect._

Emma smiled inwardly, looking forward to the reveal somewhat.

Ten twenty-five. Here it was. She knocked twice and waited. The door opened slowly to reveal Killian in dark jeans, black button up shirt with a grey vest over it. His hair was messy yet pushed back somewhat.

 _Wait, an earing? Come on!_

"Emma," Killian said as he stepped back and waved his arm forward to allow her access.

"Killian," she said as she passed him and walked into the apartment she somewhat already knew. His modern kitchen as impeccable as she expected. She had never seen his apartment dirty now that she thought about it. Better not mention that, now that she thought of it.

"Nice place, do you have the one bedroom or two?"

Killian closed the door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a wine glass.

"Two, I decided it wouldn't be a bad thing to have room for an eventual office or guest," he poured wine into a glass handing it to her.

Emma took it from him and smiled warmly back, "Thanks."

Taking a sip she hummed her appreciation and sat it down.

"So where can I change," she asked still holding the bag.

"You don't have to do it now if you don't, we could actually talk and have a civilized conversation," Killian offered.

"Well it was part of the bet anyway. Plus I got some that I know you'll really… appreciate."

Killian raised his eyebrow at her. She responded with a slight grin. He placed his glass on the bar and ushered her over to a door.

"If you must, then you can change in the bedroom in here. There's a guest bathroom as well in case you need it."

Emma took one last sip of wine and handed it back to Killian. She walked towards the bedroom that she knew as the spare room and closed the door behind her. There was a queen size bed on one side, a desk with some books stacked on the left side in the corner and blueprints of sailboats on the wall. She set the bad down on the edge of the bed and rummaged through it pulling out the first dress. She walked towards the bathroom and saw boxes sitting in the closet, it's doors still open. Looking towards the close door to the hallway for comfort, she glanced back at the box and curiosity ate at her once again.

 _No, Emma, you already went too far when you looked him up on the search. You know that you should back away. But the door is open... And that box isn't fully closed... I'll just peek in._

Emma leaned into the closet and saw three cardboard sides flipped up, one flopped down from wear. She lifted one flap and saw a picture frame inside, face up. Gingerly grasping it to not make a sound, she took in a dirty blond man with his arm around a darker haired woman. Clearly this was his brother and Milah that she remembered from looking at a photo of a couple weeks ago. They were standing at a bar, smiling proudly, a ring on her finger, a drink in his hand. In the background she saw the reflection of Killian taking the picture through the mirror. He looked so young, she couldn't figure how long ago this was taken. He also looked-

She heard Killian through the door, "Do you need any assistance, Swan? I can help zip up, or down if you'd rather."

She quickly shoved the picture back in the box noiselessly and flung off her tops. His voice carried amusement so she knew he didn't suspect anything. Besides, he wouldn't barge in here. Even if he did know that she forgot to lock the door behind her.

"I'm just making sure you'll like this one, that's all. It's one of my go-to's," Emma replied as she wiggled out of her jeans, placing them on the bed. She tossed the dress over her head, tied the string that went around it to the back of her and then dug through the bag for the sandals she brought with her.

 _This dress will throw him off…_

"Okay, close your eyes, I'm coming out," she said loudly as she grasped the door handle.

Opening the door, Killian had placed himself over in the living room closer to the windows and faced out. Patiently waiting for the gift of what he was about to receive.

"Alright, what do you think?"

Killian turned around with a full blown smile that immediately died on his lips. His face turned to confusion as he took in her red and black polka dotted dress. It had capped sleeves and a white bib like frock on the front of it that made her look like a cheap dollar store doll. Fringe surrounded each arm and bottom of the skirt, looking much like a cat's play toy. She had pulled her hair into two pigtails on either side adding to the illusion of ridiculous.

"That certainly is… er, different, Swan. You wear this to catch criminals," he asked incredulously.

"Oh, hundreds! You don't like it?" She looked her disappointment.

"No, it's just… I didn't picture that, is all," he grabbed his wine glass as he finished his sentence, trying to cover up the fact he hated it.

 _This'll get ya buddy, I got a whole bag of these just waiting for you…_

"Well, clearly you don't like this one," she responded walking back to the room, "I'll just put on another one that I'm sure you'll appreciate."

"Alright, I'll just, er, can I help with anything? Possibly rid you of that ghastly thing you call a dress?"

"Ghastly? It's one of my best dresses," Emma exclaimed as she spun around, astounded.

"I hardly believe that, you must have something in there that would win over the hearts of the corrupt."

Emma spun back around towards the door, "It so happens I do, I'll go get it now!"

Closing the door she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. _That was hilarious, I can't wait for his response to the next one!_

Emma flung off the hideous dress she bought on the way home at the Goodwill and dug through the bag for the next one. This wasn't as bad as the last one, perhaps a bit better, but about three sizes too big. She tossed it over her head, zipped up the side and pulled her hair out of the pig tails. She wound up her hair instead into a matronly bun, stepped into her worst four dollar pumps and announced she was coming.

Killian looked up as she walked out the door in a maroon burlap sack that had been made for a woman twice her age and four times her weight.

"What on earth, is that, Swan?"

"You're kidding me, you don't like this one either? This one works all the time!"

Killian crossed his arms over his chest, one hand came up and pinched between his eyes, attempting to take the pain of seeing her in the current dress away.

"There is no way, you can convince me that that," He pointed with his right hand, "brings men to their knees. I could agree it would if the men were, say, retching up their earlier meals."

Emma was biting her tongue to help herself not laugh, but managed a straight face.

"Unbelievable, I thought you were all excited to see what I did," she asked bringing her voice up more at the end.

"It was my understanding that what you wore was less disturbing."

"Fine I'll try on one more, and that's it," she stormed off towards the room and slammed the door.

Emma heard Killian beyond the door, "Swan, perhaps something a little less 'elderly-woman' and more 'I've got you now'."

 _Oh I do got you now. You won't know what hits you._

Emma unzipped the dress and stepped out of it as it pooled rather ungraciously to the floor. It really was hideous. But she knew it and it didn't bother her. She kicked off the pumps and dug to the bottom of the bag, finding the show stopper.

She slid into it slowly, zipping up the gold zipper that ran up the length of the back. Finding the black peep toe shoes next she took her time put each on. She walked back into the bathroom to check her appearance and pulled the pins that held her hair in a bun, allowing her hair to fall in loose curls down her back.

 _Okay, let's what he says to this!_

"Alright, last one, I think this one's the best one yet!"

Killian responded exactly how she expected with a, "can hardly wait Swan."

 _He sounded both annoyed and grumpy. Perfect._

Emma walked out of the room and stood in the living room waiting for Killian to turn around from the balcony.

"Well, you don't want to see it?"

"I'm sure it's just like th-," Killian started as he turned to look at her.

His eyes went wide as he looked her up and down. Emma had on a tight fitting red dress that showed off her curves in every way possible. Her long hair was finally down, pouring over her shoulders softly, met with the fabric of her dress that ended only a few inches lower than her derriere. Long, smooth, legs went down to black four inch stilettos that somehow she was able to walk in magically.

"Swan, that is," Killian began once he figured out how to talk.

"I know," she responded then walked towards the counter to grab her wine glass. She took a sip and patted one of the barstools softly. "Want to join me, Mr. Jones?"

Killian took a large gulp of his wine and moved towards the bar, still astounded by her transformation.

"Now this, is something that would stop men dead in their tracks," he said as he sat in the stool next to her, still drinking her in.

Emma grabbed a grape from the platter in front of her and popped it in her mouth, "Yeah I figured I'd give you a real taste."

"I knew those other dresses couldn't have possibly been the real thing. I would think criminals would run faster if you had that one compared to this, lovely creation," he said reaching for a slice of cheese.

Emma gave him a sideways glance and saw he hadn't taken his eye off her. But more importantly, her eyes. He did look up and down when she first surprised him but now, he was just watching her. It both thrilled and scared her.

"So, when do I get a chance to see your go-to," she said as she grabbed another grape.

"You're seeing it, if we're to be honest," he smiled.

 _Honest. Honest. Honesty is telling him you've known about him longer than you say. Honest is admitting you've been watching him for almost a month._

Emma cleared her throat, "Well, you clean up quite well."

"As do you, Emma," he lingered on her name, his eyes glancing down to her lips briefly.

She got up slowly and walked over towards the balcony windows. She could see up into her apartment from here, in fact she could see a lot of her apartment. Might as well bring it up.

"Do any sightseeing from here? I can almost see into some people's apartments," she asked curiously.

Killian walked up behind her and looked straight up to her apartment with a grin then looked a few floors down.

"I have seen a few things, namely the bloke who lives two floors from… there," he pointed, changing his sentence suddenly.

"Really, does anything scandalous happen there?" She asked, consciously aware how close he stood behind her.

"Scandalous," he said slowly, a slight laugh joining in.

His voice was right in her ear, "only his pitiful Ikea furniture falling apart."

"What about over there," she pointed to an apartment a floor up and to the right of hers. _God, he smells good._

"I haven't noticed anything in that apartment, of that floor," his voice was close, he spoke to her neck and shoulder, feeling his warm breath as he spoke.

Emma's voice became quieter, "what about other apartments on that floor?"

"Hmm," Killian murmured as he chanced pulling a strand of hair back over her shoulder exposing her neck for him to see her pulse beating rapidly.

Emma turned her head slightly towards him, looking up to him, his pupils blown wide.

"Perhaps, I might have seen another's residence," he whispered.

Emma glanced at his lips, then back to his eyes. It was invitation enough to bend his head forward and press his lips to hers. Unlike the kiss yesterday, this one was slow and mesmerizing. They both took their time as their lips moved languidly. Emma turned more towards him, her hands moving up his torso to meet around his neck, angling her head slightly to encourage the kiss further.

Killians hands moved to her waist, then smoothed over her back to rest above her backside. He pulled her closer to him, not wanting any space between them. One hand moved up to the base of her neck to steady her and feel her closer, more intimately.

The speed increased somewhat as they both began to fight for dominance for the lead. Breaths mingled, audible sighs, then a groan on Killian's part as Emma bit down slightly on his lip. Emma pulled back immediately.

"What are we doing," she said out of breath.

Trying to catch his own, "I would think it were obvious," as he looked at her eyes seeing confusion.

"We have to stop, this isn't a date, we said that over and over," Emma started walking away towards the bedroom.

"I believe what you really mean is that we're both trying to convince the other it isn't a date. But we both know what we want," Killian said, his hands dropping to his sides, but not moving. He waited for her rebuttal.

Emma took a deep breath, "I think I need to leave. I'm just going to go change."

Killian made to step forward but stopped himself letting out a slow breath, "as you wish, Swan."

Emma looked up into his eyes. He stood, looking very much like a scolded child and said nothing else. Just waited for her to speak.

Emma turned and walked back into the spare room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. _What am I doing? He's so… ugh… perfect. But I can't do this, he's got demons and I don't do boyfriends. I just don't. Plus, I really need to tell him the truth. It's only fair. He practically admitted that he knew where I live. And I just basically toyed with him then backed off. Why am I so awkward?_

Emma quickly changed into her jeans and shirt, pushing the dress and shoes back into the bag and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Once she saw that nothing else was amiss in the room she picked up the bag and walked out of the room.

Killian sat on the sofa, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, swirling his remaining wine in his glass. Once he saw her walking towards the room, he sat the glass down and stood walking towards the kitchen as if to say goodbye.

"Killian, wait, I need to talk to you," she started, placing the bag on the floor near the counter.

Killian stopped, "Look, Swan, I went too far. I apologize."

"No, it's not that. Can we sit down for a minute? I need to tell you something."

Killian nodded his head and moved back to the sofa, sitting where he once was. Emma chose the chair nearest him and folded her hands on her lap.

"Look I had a good time here tonight, and it was fun, but I don't think we should do this," she said quickly.

Killian showed his confusion, "when you say 'this' are you speaking about fashion shows in one's apartment or having a good time in each other's company?"

Emma stopped herself from rolling her eyes, "you know what I mean. I'm not good at this and I don't think it's a good idea to encourage anything."

"Why are you so afraid of possibilities, love," he asked tenderly.

Emma saw the genuine sincerity in his eyes. _I can't do this. He's too good. And I need to get out._

Rather than seeing what "possibly" could happen in the future, she decided to jump feet first.

"As you know, I am a licensed bail bonds person. My job is to not only catch the bad guys but also research them. And most of the time it's fulfilling and time consuming work."

Killian nodded along.

Emma continued, "however there are days I get, curious."

Realization started to bloom behind Killian's eyes.

He leaned back into the sofa cushions, a suddenly more stern face now showing, "dare I ask how curious you get?"

Emma swallowed, "the short answer is, yes, I did a background check on you. Which is more than just a credit check, which by the way, good job," she added to lighten the conversation.

Killian did not look amused.

"What did you find, Swan?"

 _I've already opened the door, better walk through it._

"Well I know where you work. Also I know that you came from England. And that you had family…"

Killian suddenly stood up, "I believe you said you wanted to leave, I believe now is a good time."

Emma felt the slap of his statement as if it were physical.

"Look, Killian, I'm sorry, I should have told you, I just wanted to know more about you."

Killian exploded, "and you didn't think to ask rather go behind my back and research me as if I am some sort of deviant?"

Emma looked down. No words came to mind. _He was right._

He walked to the kitchen, grabbing her glass and pouring the remains down the drain. Effectively ending the evening. The irony did not go past her.

"I'm sorry, Killian," she walked towards the kitchen bending down to pick up the bag then looked back up towards him. One hand was fisted next to his side, as he looked out towards the window. Emma, turned back towards the door. She opened her mouth as if to say something else.

Without looking at her, he sensed her hesitation but stopped her.

"Please leave, Swan."


	12. Chapter 12

Emma walked to her car after a long shift, unlocked the door and sat down inside. Fifteen hours of a stakeout resulted in netting a guy who had skipped out on child support and an open warrant for his arrest. Finally catching the guy in the dress she wore two weeks ago at Killian's apartment, made the arrest that much harder as she couldn't focus. Instead she thought about that night. How it started off one way and then completely fell apart. _Because of her._

She wondered how he was doing. What he was doing. Was he okay? _Did he think of me?_

Emma started the car and drove home. Glancing at the time, seeing that it was just past ten at night she was desperate for a drink. She didn't want to go to Smee's like this but dreaded going home wearing the showstopper in case someone saw her in it.

For the last three weeks she had been skirting the elevator at all cost, taking the stairs or ordering in more nights than she normally did. Neighbors eyed her when she would answer the door in pyjamas, receiving glares at the third time in a week she ordered thai, only to combat them with a haughty eyebrow back. She would peer out the window to see Killians apartment, completely shut off when he was home. Other days the curtains would be open but only when he was at work. Or in the gym. _Or maybe a date._

Emma sighed to herself. And peered behind the passenger seat at a red light to see her overnight bag she had. Inside were the clothes she had changed from before wearing the dress she was in now. She could change at Smee's, she's done it before. Might as well keep to the tradition.

Eventually making it to the bar, she parked the car and grabbed the bag. Walking in, she saw the bar fuller than normal for a Thursday night. She waved at Smee, held up her bag and he nodded in response. Emma made her way towards the back door by the bar. It led to a hallway that had his office and a couple storage closets. Smee always allowed her to change in his office since it had more security than Fort Knox.

She closed the door and bolted each lock into place before she tossed the bag of clothes on the chair. Smee's office was small but organized. It had a small monitor in the corner that showed the the four angles of each camera Smee had installed after Emma had suggested it. One was pointed towards the back alley, one at the front door, one at the bar and the other towards the back of the bar where the dart board was.

 _Sigh._

Quickly changing, she checked her appearance in the reflection of an old Miller Light mirror and looked at the monitor once more. Nothing jumped out, so she zipped up her bag and shoved it under the desk for safekeeping. She would pick it up next week.

Finding an open seat at the bar was impossible, she ducked behind the bar instead and grabbed the bottle Smee handed out to her.

"Rough night," he asked as he mixed a long island iced tea.

"Rough couple of weeks," she answered, twisting off the cap and tossing it in the trash.

"Well, you could sit next to Killian over there, he seems to be having a hell of a time lately too."

Emma's head immediately whipped up and started saw the dark haired man sitting in a booth by himself, a glass half full of rum, she assumed.

"How much has he had so far," she asked.

"Not a lot, this is his second glass. He's been nursing it for a while. Just sits there and sips and looks at whatever's in his hand."

Emma looked at Smee who was obviously concerned.

"Does he come here often?"

"Every other night for the past couple weeks," he said as he handed the drink off and grabbed a twenty from another customer cashing out.

Emma turned away from the bar and looked towards Killian who was sitting alone in a booth, his legs stretched out underneath, feet crossed at the ankles.

Forcing herself to be stronger than she really was, she walked towards where he sat, gauging if he noticed her coming.

As if on cue, he looked up and directly at her.

She stopped halfway, standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by laughing patrons and drunk workaholics.

He nodded his head at her after taking a deep breath, waved his hand to the seat in front of him.

Emma moved slowly to the proffered seat. Once sat, she took in his full appearance. He wore a dark suit, clearly he had been here since he got off work. His hair was a mess, and as much as she was jealous of the fact he had the chance to run his hands through it more than a few times, it was evident that he was upset.

"Hey," she started.

Killian lifted his drink to his lips, taking in a small amount, then sat it back down.

"Swan."

Silence.

 _Oh this is awkward._

Emma took a sip from her beer, waited for him to talk. She knew she could start a conversation but since he offered her the seat, it seemed only fitting that he was the one to be listened to.

"I don't want to talk about what happened. I don't want to hear apologies or excuses. I don't want to know how bad you feel or how much you wish you didn't do it," he said as he twisted his glass. His voice, though directed to Emma, was aimed at whatever he held in his hand that rested on his lap.

Emma waited. She didn't want to interrupt his thought process as he studied his glass. He made to speak a few more times then finally gave in on conversation.

"I know you know that my brother died. As I'm sure you know about Milah as well. When you could have simply asked, but I digress. What you probably don't know, is the full story."

Emma angled her head and considered him.

"I figured there would be more," she said.

"What did your research tell you," he looked directly at her.

Emma swallowed, "That your brother was a captain in the Navy. And that your fiance was Milah. And… that they both died on the same day."

Killian took a larger gulp of rum to sooth his torrid brain. He brought up his hand from his lap and set down an engagement ring attached to a chain.

"This was Milah's. She would have been a beautiful bride. But not to me."

Emma looked at him questioningly, "I thought you were engaged."

"Aye, we were. Until she met my brother," he said solemnly.

Wait, Milah was Liam's fiance?

"I see you can't figure it out. I'll explain," he took a sip again and sat up straighter.

"Liam and I lived together in a horrible flat while we were in the Navy. We had been out on leave one day and found a local pub not far from home. Milah had worked there and I instantly fell for her. She was beautiful, smart, caring, and had a dry wit that would floor you. She was widowed by an older gentleman that left her with a mountain of debt and the bar. Liam had always been good with numbers and offered to help her out with finances. So she and I began to date as Liam helped her with the bills. She eventually moved in with Liam and myself in the aforementioned flat. We were together for five years; we spoke about marriage and the future. But she didn't want to do anything until she was financially stable. Being a stubborn, young man that I was, I couldn't wait and proposed to her. She accepted.

"Then one day I got the call to be overseas in Spain. For six months. A lot can change in six months. Letters back and forth became few. Calls were unanswered. Hearts can change," he stopped to hold the ring in his hand.

"I came home and was sat down by Liam who had told me he had become close to Milah while I was away. That he and she had fallen in love. I was furious. I grabbed anything I could fit in a bag and left. Milah found me down the street waiting for a bus and begged me to come back to the flat to explain.

"I eventually did and saw the look in both of their eyes. They looked at each other like lost souls. So I stepped aside so they could be happy. And they were. They dated for a year. Then he proposed to her in the bar we had met her in. I took a picture of it."

Emma thought of the picture in the closet. How his reflection, though happy, did not carry the happiness that his brother exuded.

"So, if you weren't engaged to her, why did-"

"Why does it show that she was engaged to me when they died," he asked for her.

Emma took a sip of her beer, putting the pictures together in her mind.

"Clerical error. I found out about it a month after they were gone," he said quietly.

Emma was shocked. And angry at his brother. How could someone date a siblings girlfriend knowing that the sibling was clearly still in love with her? It was a bizarre and horrible experience she was sure.

"Do you mind if I ask, how they died," she asked.

Killian looked up from the ring and saw her sincerity. She waited patiently for his reply, did not prod or even pry at what he just told her.

"I had moved out of the terrible flat, into my own place after he had proposed. I would visit, not as often, but still made time to see them. I always called Liam on Saturday mornings. One Saturday, I called and he didn't answer. Didn't call back. I tried Milah and it was the same. So I went over to their place to find the flat had collapsed due to old age. They died instantly under a main beam."

Emma's jaw dropped slightly. She pushed aside her beer, no longer thirsty.

"Killian, I'm so sorry," she said reaching out to touch his hand.

He didn't pull back. He just sat motionless.

"I should have been there more often. I should have told them to move out of that horrible flat. I knew it was a death trap," he downed the rest of his drink.

Emma ran her fingers over his, "it's not your fault, Killian. It's horrible and unfortunate but you can't blame yourself for it."

Killian watched her fingers move over his and looked at her. The movements slowed and she went to pull back, but instead her turned his hand to grasp her hand lightly. His thumb moved over her silken skin. His eyes did not leave their hands. Just watched as he caressed her, almost lovingly.

"Where did you get that scar," Emma asked, her forefinger running along his wrist.

"Digging through rubble," he replied, his fingers never stopping their movements.

Emma knew what that meant. He dug through the pile of broken walls and glass to search for his brother and ex-fiance. She couldn't imagine how hard that had to be. How alone he must have felt afterwards.

After a few minutes, Emma pulled her hand back and pulled out her phone.

"What's your number, I'm adding you if you ever need someone to talk to."

Killian grabbed her phone and popped in his number then handed it back to Emma.

"Here, I'm going to text you real quick so you have mine," she said as she sent over the text just saying "Hi".

Killians phone made a small noise and he lifted to see the number that popped up.

Confusion settled on his face, "wait a minute, I just got a text from Belle."

 _Belle? They're talking?_

"I didn't know you two were friends," she attempted nonchalance.

"We haven't spoken since the day you and I went into her store and she gave me her number on the back of a card," he said curiously.

He typed away then hit send. Emma's phone made a noise.

Emma checked her phone.

K: Hi Belle!

 _That little trickster put my number on her card!_

Emma typed back. Killians phone made a sound.

B: Not Belle, look across the table.

Killian looked up to Emma's smirk.

"Ah, I see that Belle is a bit of a matchmaker," he said, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"It looks that way," Emma smiled back.

Neither one made to move their hands back to the center of the table.

Emma looked down at her watch the same time Killian did and they both blew out a half hearted laugh.

"I just had a really long day, so I'm going home. But, would it be okay to talk to you sometime," Emma asked.

Killian nodded his head but hesitated.

"I'm still disappointed. But I think I'll contact you first if you don't mind," Killian took a breath then looked directly at her, "I've missed this."

Emma's stomach clenched at hearing the words. She gave him a small smile and tucked a hair behind her ear.

"I've missed this too."

"Goodnight, Emma."

Emma stood up and replied, "Goodnight, Killian."


	13. Chapter 13

**Attn All Storybrooke Apartment Tenants:**

 **There will be maintenance done on the central and west wings on the HVAC units for premium optimization. This will be done the week of October 22nd through 27th. During this time, you may experience outages for short periods. We understand this may be an inconvenience, so if you would like a voucher for a one night stay at a local hotel, please call the lobby office. Thank you for your cooperation. Mgmt.**

Emma reread the notice again.

 _Great. It's already getting cold, I don't need to be even colder!_

After throwing the notice that was taped to her door directly in the trash, she pushed the down button at the elevator. It had been four days since she saw or even heard from Killian. Should could count the number of times her finger hovered over his name in her phone, but she knew that the ball was in his court. She needed to be patient. I hate being patient.

The doors opened and inside was another woman who was dressed for business. A cordial smile was given as Emma stepped inside, and waited for the doors to close.

"Did you get the notice too," the other woman asked.

"Yeah, it sucks that they chose to do this when it started getting colder, huh," Emma responded.

"Timing was impeccable," she laughed back.

The doors slowed on ten, and Emma looked up, hoping that Killian would step on.

He didn't.

A young woman with long brown hair and got on instead. She wore tight fitting clothes and exotic makeup making her dramatic look increasingly more dramatic. She even had a read streak in her hair to boot.

"To get to the lobby, do I hit the star or one," she asked to both Emma and the other woman as she stared at the panel.

"The star, it can be a little confusing," the other woman said to her.

"I'll have to get used to it, I suppose," she smiled back.

"Oh are you new to the building?"

"I don't know yet, maybe, we'll see how things go," she responded back.

The doors opened at the lobby and brunette walked out after saying a quick 'have a nice day' to both Emma and the other woman. As the doors lagged, she noticed the brunette stop in front of the front desk, flirting with the man behind the counter. Once the doors closed she shook her head of what she just saw, confused why she cared so much. _Well she was pretty and possibly moving in. I'll have to search on her._

 _No. No I won't. That was wrong._

Emma made her way to her car, seeing Killian's car parked a few spaces away. She thought about leaving a note under the windshield wiper but rethought it and decided against. This wasn't high school. And she wasn't going to be impatient.

Finally getting to work, David had managed to keep her morning full of paperwork normally meant for others. However due to a station wide meeting that involved mainly the officers and not the outside contractor that she was, she was stuck doing all of it. A pile that started a foot high on her corner of the desk was down to a few inches in height by lunch time.

"Wanna grab a bite," David asked as he made his way to the desk.

"Anything to get me away from these files. I think I might be going crosseyed."

"Let's go, I'll drive," he said as he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.

Emma followed David out to his cruiser, jumping in the passenger seat and buckling her seatbelt. She looked in the backseat and saw a car seat set up.

"What's with the car seat in the back," she asked as David got in.

"Mary Margaret wants me to get use to it. She thinks it will make me slow down. But forgets that we normally won't have the baby in this car," he said shaking his head.

"She means well, at least," Emma stated as they rounded the corner.

Turning into the parking lot of their favorite sandwich shop, Emma pointed out a spot for David to park.

"Right there, next to the old Buick looking thing."

"Cadillac, Emma. You really need to learn your cars," he said with a laugh.

"I know what it is, I was just doing it to egg you on," she responded, getting out.

They walked inside and ordered their usuals, then stood waiting at the end of the counter to receive the sandwiches.

"Go grab us a table, I'll get the drinks and stuff," David said.

Emma turned and walked towards an open booth. She sat down right when her phone made a noise.

K: Hello Emma

 _It's him! Oh my god, calm down._

E: Hi, Killian

K: How have you been?

 _Quick response!_

E: I'm alright, just sat down for lunch. How about you?

K: Meeting with an investor; and forgot to eat this morning, so I'm starving!

E: You should check out a sandwich place off 4th called, "Anton's". Pretty good.

K: Thanks, I'll check it out.

"They didn't have any iced tea, so I got you water, if that's alright," David said as he sat down.

Emma slid her phone back into her pocket of her jacket, quickly.

"Thanks, that's fine," she said as she sunk her teeth into her panini.

David eyed her hiding motions, "So did you and that guy ever start talking again? I know you had a not-date at one point."

Emma looked up and watch David bite into his sandwich, doing a terrible job of pretending the conversation was just nonchalant.

"Nahuh, I'm not talking about it anymore. You tell everything to Mary Margaret and she's the world's worst blabbermouth."

"I didn't say anything! She's just really good at reading right through me to figure you out!"

Emma shook her head and continued eating. A noise came again from her pocket.

David looked at her pocket then Emma.

"You gonna get that?"

Emma glared at David, "It can wait."

David smiled then took a bite, chewed slowly then sipped on his soda.

"You can check your phone, Em, I'm not going to say anything."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back."

David rolled his eyes back in response, "The lengths you go through…"

Emma got up and walked to the restroom. Once inside, she checked her phone.

K: Does it have a green awning outside? I think I found it.

 _Shit! He's here now! I didn't think this through…_

Emma washed her hands and walked slowly out of the hallway, peering around the corner. A line had formed for ordering, mostly college students as they were closer to campus. She looked over at David, thankfully facing the other direction from her who happily munched on his lunch. A door opened behind her as she moved over to the side to let them pass.

"Emma?"

Emma spun around to see Killian standing behind her, a curious look on his face.

"Killian! Hi! How did you get in here," she asked in an excited whisper.

"There's a door in the back. Do you often stand in the hallways looking at patrons?"

"No, I was just coming back from the restroom when I got your text and I, uh…"

"Thought to hide from me," he asked, an eyebrow raised in humor.

Emma chewed on her bottom lip then glanced back out to the booth where David sat. Completely unaware of the situation fifteen feet behind him.

"I'm not hiding from you. I'm just, oh I don't know! I didn't want my coworker to know I was talking to you."

"And that's an issue because?"

Emma searched for words and nothing came out. Not now, I don't want to introduce you now, please don't make me.

As if sense her panic, Killian moved beyond her.

"Don't worry, Swan. Your secret is safe with me," he said as he walked towards the long line.

Emma watched as he stood in line, patiently waiting as he grabbed his phone out of his dress pocket and started typing. He tucked it back in his pocket once he was finished, looking up to the menu board to make his selection.

Emma made her way back to her seat and sat down, grabbing a couple chips and munching on them slowly. Her pocket made a noise.

David looked up again and smiled.

"You guys are so dating," he said chomping on a pickle.

"No, we're not," she responded.

"Well if it's not dating, you're probably flirting, which is nearly the same thing."

"We're not flirting," she said as she pulled out her phone to see Killian's message.

K: You look quite lovely when you're being mischievous.

 _Okay, he's definitely flirting._

"I see by the blushing, I'm correct," David said finishing up his sandwich.

"I'm not blushing, it's just warm in here. Besides, I'm finished, we can head back now."

David looked down at her half eaten sandwich and full bag of chips she hadn't finished.

Knowing what he was about to say she stood up and just said, "shut up."

She grabbed her phone typing quickly and tossed her garbage in the trashcan near the awaiting line.

She walked towards the door, Killian turning his head slightly towards her as she nodded a quick goodbye.

Killian's phone beeped once and he looked down at it, a sly grin came across his face as he read it.

E: Hard to pull off when a handsome rogue surprises me.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma glanced down at her phone on the coffee table checking the time. Two o'clock. In the morning. _Why can't I fall asleep?_

Sitting up, as lying down was getting nowhere, she moved to the other side, hoping that would make it more comfortable. She changed the channel on the TV, finding an old Mission Impossible to watch. Her phone lit up with an email notification and she grabbed it to check it.

 **From: Mary Margaret Nolan**

 **CC: David Nolan**

 **Subject: Time Off**

 **Hi Emma,**

 **It's getting close to the end of the year and you have only taken one sick day. You have over four weeks vacation you can use, two weeks you can roll over. I know you hate it, but you need to take some time off. Therefore, effective immediately, I'll be asking you to take a vacation for at least three days. I know this is short notice however I have the board looking into our best practices and I have to show we aren't working you to death.**

 **Thanks,**

 **MM**

 _Damnit. I hate taking time off. It's just another way for me to remember there's nothing to do. And no one to see._

Emma stood up and walked over towards the kitchen, digging through the boxes of leftover Chinese and Thai to find a can of Sprite. Maybe the lack of caffeine would help. She walked back into her bedroom to grab a pillow from her horrible bed that decided to start sagging in the middle, hence the couch sleeping. Her curtains open, she chanced a look over to Killian's apartment. The lights were off, as she figured they would be. Then walked back out to the living room towards the curtains that were still open to close them. She looked once more across the way and noticed the light in the guest room on.

Movement behind the curtain told her that Killian must have actually been awake. _Why was he in the other room?_

She then walked over to grab her phone, about to text him when she saw an outline.

Of a woman. In the guest room.

Then another movement, a man, embracing the woman. Their movements suggested they weren't just hugging.

Emma's heart sank. A foul feeling filled her mind as she thought about how she had started to flirt with him. He was obviously with someone. That someone that was not her.

She closed the curtains quickly and sat on the couch. Tears threatening to fall, she breathed deeply and realized her mistake.

 _He was just flirting. Didn't mean anything. Besides there's nothing I can do about it if he is with someone. It's not like we are together. As much as Isabel thought. And Donald. And David._

She couldn't take it any longer and stood up and grabbed her coat and keys. She needed to get out of here and think. Locking her door she looked down and realized she was not wearing jeans but plaid pyjama bottoms she unlocked the door and went to change into something more presentable. Once dressed, she made it out of the apartment building without notice, taking the stairs the way down to the garage.

She jumped in her car, conveniently parked next to Killians. _Added punch to the stomach._ Drove off towards Smee's. At least there she could think.

* * *

Smee greeted her with a smile as soon as she walked in that turned into a frown once noticing her disposition.

"Bourbon," she ground out.

Smee nodded his head, "Coming up. You okay, Emma, you're never in here at this time."

Emma took a sip of her drink, once he sat it down in front of her and shook her head.

"I'm having trouble sleeping. I think I need a new mattress," she said, trying desperately to not think of anything.

"There's a sale going on down the street, might want to check them out some time," he said cleaning a couple glasses behind the bar.

"Yeah I got some free time for the next couple days. I'll check it out in the morning."

"Tell them I sent you and they'll give you a good deal. The guy there is real nice, plus I got mine for free nearly."

Emma stored that away and nodded her thanks. She really did need a mattress, plus getting one in the next few days would be worth it since she had to take time off. She wasn't happy about that either.

Smee moved towards the end of the bar cashing out a few customers on their way to bed. Lucky bastards.

Emma tilted her glass in her hand, watching the liquor move over the ice slowly. She leaned down, chin on her hand as she pondered what to think.

 _Why'd he have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore him. I could try switching apartments, moving into one that doesn't overlook the pool and instead looks over the street next to us. I don't even know what's over on that side. Plus it'll be better for me anyway. I can focus more and not think about how much his eyes match the sea or how soft his lips are. Okay this isn't helping._

Emma gulped the rest of her drink, threw a twenty on the bar and thanked Smee on her way out. She had been used to drinking on the job enough that one drink was fine for her to drive home on.

Once home, she took the stairs to the lobby then pressed the button, remembering that the eleventh floor would be exhausting to take all the way up. The elevator dinged its arrival and opened the doors revealing the brunette woman with the red streak in her hair, tied up in a bun. Wearing an extremely short red silk robe.

"Going up?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, eleven please."

The brunette pushed the button for Emma and stood in the corner quietly eyeing her.

"I'm Ruby, by the way, I'm possibly moving in."

"Emma, nice to meet you. What floor are you on?"

Ruby pointed at the ten button that was lit up on the keypad. "Ten."

"Sorry, I didn't look, it's been a long night."

"Yeah, I'm exhausted too. I just had a night to remember. Can't wait to finally get some sleep," Ruby said as she pulled her robe closer to her body.

"You said you were possibly moving in," Emma asked the obvious question.

"Yeah, a test run, if you will. So far I love it, so it's probably a sure thing."

Emma nodded her head, "Well, it's a nice place. I like it here too."

Ruby looked at her, "What's your favorite part?"

Emma glanced back, not focusing fully on her, but more of a memory.

"The view's nice," she said with a sleepy smile.

The elevator slowed and Ruby moved to get off.

"Well, have a good night Emma, I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Goodnight," she said as the doors closed.

She made it to the apartment, finally feeling the liquor take it's tole on her alertness. After locking the door, she made her way to the bedroom, only to remember how much she hated it and walked back to the living room.

Seeing the curtains closed, she peeked behind them, one last time.

The light was on in the spare room still. She was able to make out the outline of the person awake. A woman. Pulling their hair out of a bun. Then taking off a short robe.

 _Oh god._


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! It's nice to see so many people starting to follow this and enjoy it. You're all so very sweet :)**

* * *

K: Good morning, Swan. I'm off to grab some coffee, would you like to join?

Emma stared at the text in annoyance. _No, hatred. No, anger. No, sadness. No, back to anger._

E: Thank's but I'm staying in today.

She threw her phone back on the cushion next to her. _Stupid feelings for this stupid man._ Grabbing a pillow and screaming into it didn't help. Nor did flinging said pillow onto the couch as if baseball season was starting in her place.

Emma's phone dinged.

K: I can bring you one perhaps?

Emma growled. _Of course he's being charming, he just got laid and probably has time on his hands to pawn off the charm on some other random chick._

E: That's okay. Thanks.

She decided not to wait for a response and instead jump in the shower. Hopefully making it so scalding hot it would burn right through her flesh to make her not think about how miserable she was feeling.

Okay, not scalding. But still, hot.

It took longer than normal as she took her time shaving her legs. Then shampooing her hair. Then conditioning. Then again. _It did say rinse and repeat_. Then for good measure, ran the razor over her legs once more.

She finally got out, looking more like a prune, and wrapped her hair up in a towel, unceremoniously. She walked out to the living room to see her phone with a flashing light, blinking. Swiping across the screen she saw two messages from Killian.

K: It's not a problem, Swan. I believe you got the latte last time.

K: I'm going to knock on every door of this floor, Swan, until you tell me your apartment.

 _What the shit?! He's bringing it here? But no, I'm mad at him! Wait, he texted that six minutes ago!_

Emma scrambled to the door, looking out the peephole, not seeing anyone. She then went to place her ear against the door but the towel was in the way. Once she took it off, plopping it on the floor, she pressed her ear against it, listening.

"Ahem," came from the other side.

"Shit."

"Swan, open the door, your coffee's getting cold."

Emma quickly looked down to the towel and wet hair combo.

"I just got out of the shower, Killian, just leave it out there," she said, scrambling to grab anything that was misplaced nearby. _Why am I cleaning, he's not coming inside?_

"Emma," he sang through the door.

 _That idiot and his stupid voice and stupid accent._

"Fine, hang on," Emma yelled as she gathered up the other towel and threw it around her body like the other. She unlocked then opened the door to see Killian saunter in as if he knew where he was going.

"I am a gentleman and won't look," he said looking around the apartment.

"...I'm just placing this on your bar here and then will - bloody hell, did you sleep on the couch," he asked as turned to look at her. His eyes glanced down fleetingly then back up, taking in her messy wet hair.

Emma grasped the towels tighter to herself. Seeing him catch himself on his own reaction.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," she resigned.

Emma raced to her bedroom, throwing clothes out of the way in rapid succession. Finally finding the basket of folded clothes in her corner she hopped into a pair of jeans, underwear, bra, a tank top and a loose fitting sweater. She quickly brushed her hair back and patted it down once more with the damp towel before pulling it into a braid as she walked out the bedroom door.

"Listen, Killian, thanks and everything but you really didn't have to do this," she said as she walked into the living room.

"Why aren't you sleeping in your bedroom? Also, you own every season of Archer," he asked as he kneeled in front of short bookcase near the tv.

"I'm actually going to look at mattresses today, so that's not going to be a problem," she answered the most obvious question.

Killian grabbed one of the DVD's and read the back, looking up at her sheepishly.

Emma rolled her eyes, walking towards the counter where he put the coffee.

"Yes, you can borrow Archer," she said dryly.

Killian smiled and said a quiet, "Whahey!"

 _You're mad at him, remember. He slept with someone. Last night!_

Emma walked towards the door, opening it, waiting for it to catch Killian's attention. Which of course he wasn't paying any.

"Ah, Pretty Woman, that's a classic! Mind if I borrow this too? I have someone in mind that might want to watch it," he said reading the back.

 _Probably a brunette bombshell who was doing a great impression of Julia Roberts last night!_

"Sure, whatever, but again, thanks, I'll see ya later," she said again, finally catching the eye of Killian.

Killian stood up, moving the DVD's to the counter. Then taking a sip of his own coffee, taking in her countenance.

"I believe you are trying to rid yourself of me."

"I'm trying, you're not making it easy," she ground out.

"Are you upset with me, love," he asked, head tilted.

"I'm, I just, I need to go get a mattress, so I'm busy, is all," she finally got out. _Now is not the time for stutters, damnit._

"I can accomplish that with you! It just so happens I have the day off, now where too," he said cheerily.

"I can get a mattress on my own, besides don't you have other things to do, or people to see or something," she walked over to the side table grabbing her keys.

Killian watched her as she stood by the door, waiting for him to walk out the door. But he stood his ground.

"Swan, it's quite cold out, so it might be a better idea if you dried your hair," he said calmly.

Emma stared at him. _He, is, impossible_. She growled and stomped her way back to the bathroom after closing the front door. Quickly unbraiding and pulling out the dryer from under the sink, she made quick action of drying her hair so that it wasn't at least dripping wet and would dry into curls.

She walked back out to see Killian standing next to the bar, arm rest on it, one foot crossed in front of the other and holding out her coffee. He added a smile once she got closer.

"Lovely, lead on Miss Swan," he said.

"Why is it you think you're coming, again," she asked. No longer pushing him away from the subject of coming along.

"To join you on an adventure, of course. Besides, I'm sure I can assist on picking out the correct mattress for you. After all, we want you to be comfortable while sleeping," he said, ending the sentence with a wink.

"Do you always end everything with innuendo," she said rhetorically and opened the door to allow him to pass so she could lock the door.

Killian simply smiled and walked beside her as they made their way to the elevator. Once inside, he made no move to continue conversation. Neither did Emma. In fact it was actually quite comfortable being in silence together. She thought back on the last time she felt that way and drew a blank.

Walking out of the garage, Killian watched Emma walk right towards the parked beetle.

"I was always curious who owned the classic car. I must say it fits you," he said, making his way to the passenger side.

"It fits me? How do you mean?"

"Well, it's a little rough around the edges, but once you get inside and see how well it's taken care of itself, it's nearly perfect," he responded taking a look at the dangling pendant hanging from the rear view mirror, touching it briefly.

Emma watched his thumb run against the swan emblem on the keychain she turned into a ornament to hang. Memories filtered through her in an instant, turning her mind darker; broken promises and painful moments replacing her calm. Killian seemed to notice, but didn't say anything. Instead he put his seatbelt on and waited for her to come back to the present.

Emma shook her head and turned the car on, reversed, and drove down the street.

"Shall we listen to music or would you like to finally explain why you seem to have a problem with me recently," Killian asked as if starting a conversation over brunch.

Emma turned her head his way. _That's right, I'm mad at_ him _. Not - nevermind, I'm not going to think about that guy._

"You choose," she finally said.

"Since you already know what I will choose, why don't you start."

Emma sighed, "I'm not mad at you, I just don't think we should be close, like we were. I mean as friends that's fine, because of... reasons. Besides I'm sure you have better things to do."

"There it is again, with the 'better things to do' line. What is it do you think is better than spending time with you," he asked.

Emma chewed on her lip for a moment and thought about phrasing her next sentence. _God, how do I bring this up?_

She took the moment to turn right and continue to weave in and out of cars in her way.

"Just that I'm sure you have other interests, is all. I mean now that you know we are only friends, you really don't need to be being Mr. Suave and innuendo. You can do that with… you know… whomever."

"You think I already have a whomever," he said, studying her face.

Emma looked at him briefly then back to the traffic in front of her. She turned into a shopping center that had a furniture store towards the end of the parking lot. After rounding a few aisles she parked in a spot and turned off the car.

Killian made no move to take off his seatbelt or open the door.

 _Sigh._ "I saw something last night. Well actually I saw two somethings last night, in your apartment."

Killian looked at her with a curious expression, clearly not following.

"You know, you live across from me? And I saw a light on in your guest room, with you and a woman. The same woman that I bumped into on the elevator a couple times," she said looking down at the steering wheel.

"Myself and a woman in the guest room," he said more than asked, turning his head to consider. Then his face changed to a knowing expression.

"Yeah, I think her name was-"

"Ruby?"

Emma looked up and into his eyes. A smile formed and suddenly she didn't feel as though she was understanding what was happening.

"I'll have to talk to her about having guests over. I wasn't aware anyone else was home," he said.

"Wait, it wasn't you?"

Killian laughed lightly, "No, Emma, it wasn't me. If I were to have someone over, do you think I would be in the guest room?"

Emma thought about that and his question was actually pretty good. Why would he be in the guest room when he's got a better bedroom for him and whoever to have… _slumber parties._

"Oh, then I guess never mind. So then, sorry, actually. I really shouldn't be a peeping tom," Emma chastised herself chewing on her lip again.

Killian reached over, his hand coming up to her face, thumb running along her bottom lip.

"Swan, you are as guilty as I am. I saw you the other day argue with your TV then throw a remote at the sofa," he said softly. His eyes following the path of his thumb as it ran down from her lips to her chin lifting it slightly so she would look into his eyes.

Emma watched as his pupils grew larger, mesmerized with what they were watching. She leaned forward just enough to have him move forward as well, their lips within inches of each other. Killian made to connect but was stopped by the seatbelt instead.

"Bloody insect," he said as he pulled back and unlocked his belt. He turned to go back to Emma to continue the path but she unlocked hers as well and opened the door, getting out.

Killian sighed but got out behind her and walked alongside her as they made their way to the store. Opening the door for her, he noticed she had thrown up her walls once more, reverting back to 'business Emma'.

"Hello, welcome to Furniture Land. I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becca. Can I help you find anything," the salesperson spoke directly to Killian, mostly ignoring Emma.

"I'm actually looking for a mattress, where are they at," Emma spoke up, catching the attention of the younger employee.

"They're in the back by the kids section. I can direct you there," she said walking forward. "Are you looking for a queen or king size?"

"Queen," Killian spoke up, earning a quick look from Emma.

Becca moved along, swaying her hips a little more than what was necessary. Finally making her way to the back of the showroom, she opened her arms wide, "here you are. I'll leave you two to decided on what you need. Of course if there is anything else, just holler."

Emma didn't miss the flirtation Becca was attempting to sway Killian's way. As if to prove he wasn't interested, he kept walking with Emma, looking at the selection before them.

"How do you normally sleep," he asked, bending down to feel the softness of the mattress he stood next to.

Emma looked at him, "with my eyes closed, like anyone else."

"No, I meant, are you a side sleeper, back sleeper," he questioned.

"Oh, I don't know I guess both."

Killian walked up closer to her, stopping a foot away. "Let's try this one then."

Emma watched as he leaned over and hopped up onto the bed beside her, lying on his side, making plenty of space for her to join. He ran a hand along the padding, inviting her to jump on.

"Don't be shy," he said.

She rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the bed, testing out the springs.

"Yeah it's alright, it'll work," she said and she got up quickly.

Killian jumped up shaking his head, "Swan, you have to actually test out the mattress before purchasing it."

He walked around to where she stood and placed both hands on her shoulders. She felt the warmth go through her sweater and immediately thought of how it would feel underneath instead. Just the thought brought a delicate flush to her cheeks. Killian noticed and raised an eyebrow, however didn't say a word. Just gently pushed as she fell back to a sitting position. He then put an arm under her legs and lifted, moving her to lie on the mattress.

"Killian!"

"As much as I love the thought of you yelling it while on a mattress, this is not the time nor place. Please calm down and actually see if you like this one."

Emma groaned and laid back wiggling a bit to get into a better position. She then moved to her side and breathed out, "No, this one's too hard."

"Alright, let's find you another."

She got up and moved to another mattress, lying on it momentarily, stating it was too soft. Killian laughed to himself and walked over to another mattress and laid back moving from one side to the other.

"I think you might like this one," he said with his eyes closed.

Emma walked over to it and moved to sit. Killian reached out instead and pulled her arm, making her fall onto her side gently, landing within inches of him.

"See. Comfortable," he said in a low voice. He watched her move to sit back and expected her to do so quickly, but instead she reached up and touched underneath his eye.

She ran her forefinger and thumb together and pinched gently, holding an eyelash.

"Make a wish," she said.

"Pardon?"

"Whenever you have an eyelash on your face, you grab it and make a wish," she said.

"You American's... but alright." He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them back open. "Okay, now what."

"You blow it."

 _That eyebrow is really uncontrollable for him._ Raised and curious he blew the eyelash as it landed on Emma's arm. Killian grabbed it quickly and held it up to her.

"Your turn," he said with a childlike smile.

"You already used that one, you can reuse one," she said with a small laugh.

"I don't believe anyone wrote the rules on eyelash wishes," he said with a bright smile. His eyes bouncing between hers, taking in the green orbs. Like emeralds.

Emma closed her eyes and made a wish. _I wish I wasn't so awkward at this. I wish I could just be normal. I wish Killian was more than just friends. I wish I knew what I wanted. I wish he would kiss me_. She slowly opened her eyes to see Killian watching her, his eyes glanced down to her lips. But then take in her entire face. His hand itched to come up and touch her skin. She longed for the touch. His breathing was slow but she saw his rapidly beating heart at his pulse point. She knew how much he was holding back, but just like before, he was staying himself. Emma braced herself and leaned forward again, her eyes closing the slightest degree.

"Find one you like," Becca annoyingly popped up to ask.

Both Killian and Emma inwardly groaned and look at each other with a tiny smile. She noticed the whites of Killian's knuckles briefly as he got up. Knowing that he nearly clocked the woman, but steadied his temper was enough to know he was feeling the electricity too.

"Uh yeah, I think this one will do actually. Is it available today," Emma asked as she got up from the mattress. The moment gone.

Killian took the time to wander around looking at several other mattress, testing out how far he could get away with jumping on them without Becca noticing.

"I'll have to check the stock and come back to you, but I believe so. Did you need delivery?"

"No, I can pick it up later. I have a friends truck that I can borrow," she said, motioning for Killian to get down.

 _Like a child sometimes._

"I'll be right back," Becca said, walking back to the desk around the corner to check her availability.

Emma turned her head to see Killian walk back over to her, a playful look in place of the sultry scene that happened earlier.

"I take it you've decided already, this makes this the fastest shopping trip I've ever been on," he said, his hands resting in his pockets.

"I know what I want, so I'm getting it," she said quickly looking away. Killian gave a half smile but didn't respond.

Becca came back and informed Emma that it was in stock and she would be able to pick it up later. After paying for the mattress and receiving her receipt, she and Killian walked back out to get to the car.

"Anywhere else you would like to go? Perhaps somewhere to eat or a movie," Killian asked opening the door Emma unlocked from inside.

"I need to get my place in order before I get this mattress in there. So thanks, but I'm good. Why don't you go out with, um, Ruby?"

Killian eyed her slightly, "do I detect jealousy, Swan?"

Emma swung her head towards her passenger, "What? No! I'm just asking if you'd go with her. What?"

Killian burst into laughter, his hand coming to his chest as he let out a loud roar.

"You do make me laugh, love," he said.

"Well, anyway. I'm going home and I thank you for your time and whatever but I'm fine now. So yeah, home," she stuttered.

Killian didn't mention another word and just stayed silent the length of the drive home. She noticed Killian in the corner of her eye pull out his phone, type a few things that sent off noises. _Emails? Text messages? Maybe he's googling "awkward encounters with neighbor turned friends that really kisses well"._

Emma parked the car once in the garage and exited. Killian was still on his phone, typing away an email, most likely. They both walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

The doors opened finally and they both headed in, Killian still ensconced on his phone, ignoring Emma almost entirely.

Emma reached forward and pressed ten and eleven then stood back and glanced to Killian. Killain looked up when the doors lagged open and then finally shut. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and then stood still watching the numbers increase on the illuminated monitor.

"Thanks for the coffee, by the way," Emma mumbled.

"Of course, love."

"And for helping me, select a mattress," she responded after he didn't add anything else.

"If you need assistance when you pick it up, you know where I'll be."

Silence.

The doors opened to his floor and he stepped out, turning around with a short, "Good day, Swan."

Emma just smiled back and watched the doors close and felt the ascension of going up.

"Ugh, I should have kissed him. Wait. What am I saying," she groaned to herself. The doors opened to her floor and she walked down the hall then turned to the left to go down a longer hall to her door. Once she was within feet of her own she heard rapid footfalls coming up behind her. She turned her head just in time to see Killian running her direction.

"Killian?"

"Aye, you forgot this," he held out his hand, still coming to a stop in front of her.

She instinctively held her hand out to grab whatever was in it, then noticed there was nothing as he instead grabbed her hand and tugged her forward, swooping down to press his lips hard against hers. His body crushed against hers as his hand that held hers, placed it on his own back so that he could pull her closer. His other hand delved into her hair, soft strands tangled with his fingers, angling her head to deepen the kiss. Emma, at first, barely moved unless Killian moved her along with him, but suddenly pulled him even more so than they were. She shifted against him, her hands gliding up his torso stopping at his chest as she held on. Their lips broke briefly allowing both to catch their breaths, before Killian dove in again, moving his tongue along hers. He stepped forward, she stepped backward; pressing her against the door frame. His hand traced down her side, feeling every taut muscle and soft flesh under her sweater. Bringing one hand up to slide under the sweater but still on top of her undershirt, he moved his fingers along her spine, putting pressure on certain spots.

"Feels like you're due for a massage, love," he breathed between kisses.

Emma's hand had made it up into his hair; her hand moved down to his jawline, mesmerized with the scruff there that was somehow soft against her skin. She moaned once his fingers found a spot on her back that had needed to be worked out.

"Ooh," she said as his lips moved from hers to along her jawline, ending on her pulse point. His teeth grazed a small area under her ear, causing her to shudder uncontrollably.

"It's a shame that mattress isn't here yet," Killian said as he kissed along her neck, slowing his speed down.

Emma pulled his head back up to her level and looked at his blown pupils.

 _God, I want him_.

 _Should we?_

 _I mean it's soon._

 _Or is it?_

 _You might not get another chance._

 _Oh hell with it._

"We don't need a mattress," she said quickly, latching her lips to his again.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter is total smut. If you're not into that, skip the next.**


	16. Chapter 16

Killian kissed her back with fervor, one hand gliding down around her backside as he slightly lifted her leg up. She felt his desire press against her, eliciting a moan from both of them. She placed her foot down and dug into her pocket for her keys, turning back around quickly to find the front door handle. Killian stood behind her nuzzling her neck.

Once he pulled her hair back over one shoulder, his hands came around her, holding her to him as he kissed down her neck, feeling her heartbeat race under his lips. She finally got the door opened and moved forward, turning around in his arms, once again kissing him hard.

Killian kicked the door closed with one foot, moving her down the hallway as his hands moved her sweater up and over her head, tossing it aside on the ground. Emma pushed up to his jacket, moving the sides apart for him to disrobe from the item. Their lips never left each other as both moved at a hurried pace.

Emma made to move towards the bedroom but then remembered the reason they had left in the first place and turned them both back into the direction of the living room.

"Swan, it can't be that bad," Killian said, already knowing what she was thinking, as he twisted them back around, this time lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom. She giggled at first but then went back to kissing him long and rushed. Once inside he laid her down on the edge of the bed, pushing her back slowly, his lips moving down the column of her neck. He moved himself over her, his knee coming up on the mattress to raise up.

"Bloody hell, your mattress is awful," he said into her neck, his knee moving back down to the side of the bed. Terribile mattress aside, it would not stop him from touching Emma. His hands traced down her sides until he found the edge of her camisole, gliding it up slowly then finally over her head.

Emma watched him as he took in her appearance of disheveled hair and flushed skin. She sat in front of him with lustful eyes, seeing the same in his as he bent forward and kissed the swell of one breast achingly slow. His hands on either side of her moved along her body, smoothing over her skin as if they couldn't stop. Switching to the other, he kissed along the ridge of her bra, his hand coming up her left arm, pulling down the strap gently as he continued his torture. Emma bent her neck back, pleasure erupting from every touch of his tongue on her skin.

She felt the strap being pulled down, his thumb brushing against the side of her breast while his mouth moved to the valley between. His tongue painted a trail of hot kisses along her exposed breast, tasting and sliding around her nipple. She brought her head forward, seeing him lightly squeeze with one hand as his other had moved to her hip. Once he caught her eye, he smiled wickedly and flicked his tongue across her nipple.

Emma was unable to contain a moan as intense pleasure shot through her while he suckled and laved at her. She slid down, her back pressed against the bed, as he moved over her, her fingers spearing through his hair, holding him to her. His right hand brushed up her side to pull the other strap down as he paid attention to her other breast. She felt his hand slide underneath her back and unhook the fabric, allowing him to grab the offending garment and toss it aside. He pulled back for a moment to see his reward and words could not express what he was feeling.

Emma saw him take in her now topless, shaking his head with awe as he bent down and kissed her gently. One hand holding her head as he deepened the kiss, the other gliding over her skin with the backs of his fingers, giving her goosebumps in it's wake. He moved the kiss to her neck, suckling down and traveling towards her collarbone. Killian's other hand moved to the top of her jeans, dragging his finger along the seam to the zipper. Emma instinctively flexed her hips forward feeling the pressure of his hand where she wanted it most. His thumb found the button of her jeans as he looked up and into her eyes, confirming visually for permission.

Emma bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling the sensation of the button loosen then the sound of a zipper being pulled down at an impossibly slow pace. He moved his lips down her chest, giving each breast one more suckle before moving down slowly towards her belly button.

"Incredible," was all Killian could say as he kissed her stomach tenderly, his hands wrapping behind Emma, tugging the fabric down to allow her jeans to slide down her legs. Killian stepped back for a moment, pulling down one leg, then the other, leaving Emma in only her lace boyshorts. One he knelt back down, Killian took one leg and glided his hands along the smooth surface, leaving hot kisses along the way.

Emma lied back, not knowing where to put her hands, she grabbed the sheet as she felt Killian torment her skin. His hands massaged their way on her calves, relaxing her so she would spread her legs wide enough for him to sit between. Once he got to her knees, she started to tighten up, anticipation taking over her nerves.

"Tell me to stop, if you don't want this, love," Killian murmured into her skin, kissing along her inner thigh. His voice was rough and thick with hunger. She felt his breath along her skin, her body clenching with need hearing how desperate he was.

"I want this," she said restlessly. Her hands in the sheets showing the whites of her knuckles, she leaned forward just enough to see him glance up to smile with one eyebrow up.

His hands moved up to her hips, fingers playing with the fabric as he pulled her panties down unhurriedly. Once off, he took in her state and shook his head with adoration. He watched his own hand slide up her leg then around her knee to lift and open her further, allowing him more room. Kissing up her inner thigh moving up towards the apex where she was so desperate, he switched and kissed directly under her belly button. Then moved to the other side, kissing all around her mound, purposely increasing her desire.

"Please, Killian," Emma said franticly.

Killian chuckled darkly and continued his torture. He moved his kisses inward, suckling her skin just to the side of her wetness. He watched in his periphery, Emma's head move side to side, her ribcage expanding and contracting with each deep breath. He loved the sight of her wanton and helpless. As if he could not contain himself any further, he licked one long stroke along her lips, eliciting a breathy moan from Emma.

 _Holy shit._

Emma didn't think it were possible to be on such a high from one body part. He spread her open more, softly using his tongue against her. He avoided pressing too hard or too strongly as he knew her senses would be heightened. He brought his thumb up to her nubbin to help stimulate more but pressed lightly. Emma nearly pushed off the bed with her hips as she moaned with delight. Killian increased his speed and pressure, moving his thumb in a circular pattern to the same rhythm of her hips.

Emma felt the beginnings of something wonderful but steadied her breath to stretch out the outcome. Killian had increased his speed somewhat and continued towards his own goal of pleasuring her. She was about to protest to have him join when she felt one long finger stretch blissfully into her. Air was sucked out of her lungs as she felt his hands move in sync with her body. Another finger joined the first and he turned his hand upward, touching the core within her. She felt it happening before she could stop it and clutched his head in her hands, pulling him back with a startled look.

"I need you now," she said out of breath.

His lips still glistening with her slickness, he leaned back and threw off his shirt. Then stood as he undid his belt while toeing off one shoe then the other. He grabbed a small silver pouch from his wallet, and laid it aside. Once his jeans were off along with his socks, Emma saw the protruding evidence of his need. Her eyes widened and she inadvertently licked her lips before glancing up at his face. Killian pulled down his briefs and kicked them aside taking one step between her legs then bending down to her mouth, kissing her languidly. The sound of tearing plastic could be heard, her heart racing faster than before.

"I had hoped to see you fall apart under my tongue," he said as the aforementioned slid along her neck. Emma being more turned on by his every word, moaned in response. She felt his fingers continue their path to her center, rubbing circles into her flesh.

"I see I have left you speechless," he said as she felt his hot shaft slide along her slit. He moved himself back and forth, creating a new sensation that drove her mad.

"God, Killian, please, I can't-" Emma started to say when she felt the pressure of his member stretching her inside. There was no pain, but insane pleasure as he push himself bit by bit deeper. When she thought she couldn't take anymore, she heard, "hold on, love," as he thrust the last of himself further.

Emma's head threw back in pure bliss as he steadied himself from movement, just enjoying for a moment the joining of their bodies. He slowly pulled out and thrust gently back in, creating a rhythm that was slow so that both could feel each sensation. He bent forward, his hands sliding up her ribcage to her breasts, gliding over them as her nipples tingled at the surprise touch. He increased his pace, as Emma thrust her hips upward with each move of his. Moving his hands to her sides, he bent down and kissed her long and passionately, feeling her walls begin to flutter around him. His hand moved down, touching her spot and increasing the motion to match their bodies. She leaned back, breaking from the kiss, feeling every caress of his fingers down her body. She ran her hands over her breasts, lightly squeezing her nipples as her head moved to the side, mewing into the sheets.

Watching Emma in ecstasy, touch herself and moan in pleasure nearly sent him over the edge; he increased his pace to almost a frantic need. He felt her body increase in temperature and knew she was close, pulling out further and thrusting deeper as his hands held onto her hips. He bit back guttural sounds so he could continue to hear her whimper in pleasure, each noise pushing further along. Emma's hands threaded through her hair as she couldn't hold on anymore.

"Oh, that's it, right there," she cried, riding out the sensation not wanting it to end.

Killian thrust a few more times, leaning over and kissing her neck as he whispered, "let go, love."

Euphoria had Emma cry out rapture. It was all she needed as she climaxed, a billion stars exploding behind her eyelids as she rode out the magic they just created. Killian followed immediately after, exclaiming a loud roar as he thrust the last few times. He slowed down then collapsed and kissed along her clavicle, their breaths mingling and hurried as they attempted to catch their own. Emma's heart raced as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her body, acutely aware of how incredible what she just experienced was.

Killian kissed up her throat to her mouth, his tongue running along her lips to allow access. She opened for him and kissed him back lazily, both spent on the recent activity.

"We'll have to try that again on your new mattress," he said with a smile. His fingers brushing away a sweat drenched lock of hair from her forehead. He pressed a kiss to her temple, still gathering air into his lungs as he pulled back from her, falling alongside the mattress next to her.

"Yeah," she swallowed a breath, "I better call David to see if I can borrow the truck."

She moved to get up but Killian's arm across her stomach stayed her from movement. She glanced up to his face as he kissed her shoulder.

"Five minutes, Swan," he said closing his eyes, enjoying the moment, continuing the kisses across her shoulder to her neck. "Then you can do whatever you want, but give me five minutes to enjoy laying next to a breathtaking woman."


	17. Chapter 17

**Not a long chapter today, sorry guys. I'll post another one soon! Thanks again for all the reviews!**

* * *

Emma tied her hair up in a quick bun as she made her way towards her car. She had jumped in the shower after Killian left stating he needed to refuel if he was to come back to go for a round two. A quick peck on the check at the door to the bathroom was all he gave her as he walked back to his apartment, wide grin on his face.

David texted he'd meet her at outside her gated garage, but she decided to change that to Smee's instead. She could use a bite to eat as well. Once she made her way inside the establishment, she sat at the bar, asking Smee for a turkey sandwich and large water.

"Have a good morning, I see," Smee said, setting the plate in front of her.

"What do you mean," she said as she took a large bite. She hoped her constant blush was beginning to wain.

Smee motioned his hand to his neck then pointed to the mirror behind him. Emma looked and saw reddish skin marked where Killian's scruff had rubbed against her earlier. She pulled her hair down and quickly threw it into a wide braid falling on one shoulder that covered the markings up. Smee nodded towards the door and gave her a wink that told her that David had arrived.

"Did you get me anything," David said, sitting down and swiping a fry from her plate.

"I would have thought you and Mary Margaret had something, besides, I'm honestly surprised she let you leave considering I'm not there."

David munched on another fry and washed it down with the soda Smee left in front of him, "we ate earlier but it was all kale this and kale that. I hate that stuff."

"Well, I won't tell her you're cheating," she said, sliding over half her sandwich to let him enjoy.

"Where are we picking up this mattress anyway," he said, nearly eating the entire half in one bite.

"Furniture Land," she said finishing up her last bite. She left a ten on the bar for Smee and stood up from the stool.

David stole a few more of Emma's fries and sucked down half his Sprite then followed Emma out the door. She jumped in the passenger seat of his pick up and pulled out her phone checking the time.

"Any news I should be aware about," David said pulling out into traffic.

"Other than being off for the next couple days, nope," she said tucking her phone back to where it was.

"What about that guy you're hiding from me?"

"Hiding? What are you talking about," she dismissed looking out the window.

"You may be good at catching lies on other people but you're terrible at them yourself. I'm not going to run him down or anything but I should let you know that I do expect to meet the guy soon."

Emma turned her head towards David, "When did you decide you were my older brother?"

"When you decided to date complete idiots. Besides, I need the practice with the baby coming soon."

"You're having a boy, not a girl," Emma laughed as she pointed to the parking lot for David to pull into.

"It doesn't matter, still applies," he said, parking the car.

Emma and David made quick time of getting the mattress and boxspring into the back of the truck, once they verified everything in the store. They turned onto the street, David continuously looking at his rear view mirror to verify it was still in place. Once they made it back to the apartment, they worked together getting into the elevator and then into her apartment. Luckily, there was a lack of smug looking British men along the way.

David jumped onto the mattress once it was in place of the old one, "Oh yeah, this is nice, I might just take a nap."

"You know, I've been sleeping on a couch for more than a week now, if anyone's getting a nap, it's me," she said and jumped on beside him. They both laid out, relishing in the feeling of soft cushioning and perfect support. She really could fall asleep right now, but she knew she had to get her apartment back in order.

"Alright Chief, back to work," she said, sitting up, grabbing his arm.

"Ugh, no," he said attempting to bat her hand away.

Finally, Emma stood up and grabbed both ankles that were dangling over the side and yanked. David slid about a foot.

"You might be strong but I doubt you could move me," he said in a laugh, then rolled off the side to a standing position.

"I'm taking the old one back right?"

Emma nodded her head and went to the closet, grabbing clean sheets and blankets to makeover her newest purchase.

"Yes please, do you need help getting it down to the truck?"

"Nah, I should be fine. I have to head back anyway, I know Mary Margaret has probably already called my cell about thirteen times."

"I didn't hear it go off," she said looking around for it.

"It's in the car, I needed a small vacation."

Emma thanked and closed the door behind David and continued putting her bed in order. Cotton sheets and fluffy duvet in place, she launched herself onto her bed, sinking slightly as she hummed out a soft moan.

Emma's phone beeped. She reached over and grabbed it.

K: Comfortable?

Emma looked over to the window and sat up a bit, seeing a smiling Killian across the way in his own room. His arms crossed, leaning on the window frame looking up to her apartment.

E: So much, this is bliss!

K: I know of a way to make it more blissful…

Emma laughed and typed back a response.

E: Much as I would love that, I think I'll take a much needed nap. Maybe you want to swing by later and watch some netflix?

She looked out her window to watch his response. She could see him laugh and smile then walk away. Her phone didn't beep back with a response as quickly and she feared he might be on his way over now. Only to see him walk back into his room with a rectangular board and marker. He wrote something then showed it to her.

 **How does 6 sound?**

Emma typed a quick message back to him on her phone.

E: You know most text messaging is free, these days.

K: What's the fun in that?

E: I don't think I have anything like that over here.

K: Well now I know what I should bring later, a blackboard.

Emma laughed and looked around for something to write on and with. Seeing a notepad on her nightstand ran into her kitchen to check the junk drawer for a marker.

"How do I not own a Sharpie," she asked herself digging through an additional drawer just in case.

She ran back into her room and went into her bathroom, grabbed a tube of lipstick, and walked back over to the window. Killian stood there with a picture of a clock, he drew, tapping it incessantly.

Emma wrote as legibly as she could.

 **Perfect. BYOB**

Killian sent her a wink and a smile then headed back into his residence, closing the curtains a small amount to show the conversation had ended.

Emma looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw she had over five hours until she needed to get ready for another visit. One she was excited about. _One she hoped would result in mind-blowing sex._

She cleaned up her living room and kitchen so not show she's always a slob, then tucked any laundry into her closet. Yawning while putting away a few more items, she decided to test out the mattress once and for all and catch up on the sleep she had been missing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a while! My birthday was last Sunday and all I asked for was to be lazy for a day... which ended up being a week. But I'm back and will try to load up more chapters for you all.**

* * *

 _Ding!_

 _Ding! Ding!_

Emma turned her head on her pillow to ignore whatever noise was waking her. _Who would wake her at this time of day? Wait. Day!_

Emma pushed herself up, looking out the window to see the sun had set, the lights around the apartment complex shining on the architecture in various hues of yellow and blue. She grabbed her phone next to her seeing the texts from Killian.

 **K:** You better not have fallen asleep on me.

An hour later.

 **K:** You fell asleep on me.

An hour later.

 **K:** Look out your window when you wake up, love.

Emma pulled her legs up and off the side of the bed and walked over to her curtains to move them aside. She saw a white board with a candle burning in the window.

 **Dream of me?**

Laughing out a breath, she pulled up her phone and texted out a quick message that she was now awake. She checked her makeup in the mirror then pulled her hair back into a quick braid. Then walked over to the kitchen and put away a few dishes from the dishwasher while she waited for Killian's response.

A knock at the door was his answer as she double checked the peephole before opening the door.

"Ah, Swan, I see you caught up on your beauty rest. I take it the mattress is to your satisfaction," he asked, sauntering over to the bar placing a couple canvas totes.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to fall asleep so quickly. What's in the bags?"

"Well, I figured you'd want to eat something at some point, so I took the liberty of picking up a few things."

Killian opened up one bag and took out a small covered casserole dish, then two more dishes that seemed to be already warm from cooking. He placed them on the kitchen counter and pulled out two bottles of wine.

"Two bottles," Emma asked.

"Well, I didn't know if you prefer white or red with this dish. Besides, you can keep one of them if you like."

Killian unlidded the dishes and immediately Emma's apartment gave way to delicious aroma. She looked at what he brought over and was stunned.

"What I have here is chicken in a sweet marsala sauce, side of asparagus, rice pilaf and of course," he pulled out a loaf of bread, " focaccia as well. I have some tapenade we can add to this if you like."

Emma looked up at him, "You made all this?"

"Well, I mostly did," he said opening up her cabinets, looking for dishes to serve on.

Emma grabbed a couple forks and knifes and placed them on the bar facing the kitchen. She grabbed the only two wine glasses she owned and grabbed a bottle of red along with a bottle opener.

Killian sat Emma's plate down then his own and joined her at the bar. He watched her attempt to open the bottle of wine and finally grabbed it gently from her.

"You're making me nervous, love. Please eat, I'll get this."

He poured them both perfect measures then dug into the meal in front of him.

"You said," Emma swallowed a bit to make it easier for her to speak, "that you mostly made this. What does that mean?"

"I had help from Ruby, she's quite good at pairing things together. Says she's got a nose for it."

Emma chewed a little more, thinking about Ruby. _Who was this Ruby anyway? And why was she at his place?_

Before Emma could ask, Killian spoke.

"Not to worry, Swan, she's my cousin."

"Oh," she said, somewhat relieved.

"She got into a spot of trouble and needed somewhere to stay for a bit. Looks like she likes this complex enough to ask for her own place. However I told her until she gets this promotion she keeps talking about, she needs to save up for a deposit."

Emma nodded her head in agreement, "Does she do cooking, cuz this is amazing."

"I did help, you know," he said, playfully jabbing her side.

Emma waited while Killian took a sip of his wine.

"She works in some office downtown, I believe an assistant to someone. But before that, she was working at a small diner. I assume that's where she honed her skills. When I found out that my company was going to transfer me to the states, I told her to join me when she could. And it turned out that she really needed a place to stay for a while."

Emma nodded her head while devouring her meal and washed it down with Shiraz. She rested on the back of the bar stool and looked over at Killian who had taken his glass in his hand and touched her glass with his.

"A little delayed, but to your new mattress," he said, sipping his wine, his eyes never leaving hers.

After taking a sip, Emma leaned forward and gave him a small peck on his check.

"Thanks for dinner, this was great," she whispered.

"After a little bit, we should have room for dessert," Killian said with a wink.

Laughing as she got off the stool, she grabbed the plates and started washing them in the sink.

"Well I have Netflix pulled up, see if there's something you want to watch," she said as she placed the rinsed dishes in the dishwasher.

Killian walked over to the sofa and sat with the remote in his hand. He flipped through a few pages then finally typed in one and hit play.

Emma sat next to Killian, nervousness hitting her somewhat once she realized they were practically having a date. She sat rigid, not sure where to put her hands. _On my lap? On the arm? On his arm?_

Killian sat back, pulling her gently against his chest and left his arm behind her on top of the cushions.

"Relax, Swan," he said into her temple ending it with a small kiss.

Emma relaxed enough to hear the first few chords of Mark Knopfler play his unforgettable song.

"I should have known," she said with a smile.

"Well I know you have a thing for pirates, I happen to have a thing for blonde women in red dresses."

Emma and Killian watched her favorite film until the Grandson had mentioned kissing.

"I sometimes agree with the kid," Emma said.

Killian turned his head, "you don't like kissing?"

Emma laughed at the raised eyebrow and pressed her index finger against it to bring it back down.

"I like kissing, but watching other people or hearing it is kind of, I don't know. Voyeuristic."

Killian turned more towards Emma and raised his hand to her cheek.

"So if I were to say that I'm gliding my fingers down your soft skin to the column of your neck, you would get squeamish," he asked as his fingers followed his words.

Emma sucked in a short breath watching his eyes take in her slightly flushed skin.

"Or… how I would like to brush my lips against yours softly, then run my tongue along your bottom one, tasting you," he said as he leaned in closer towards her mouth.

Emma let out the smallest of moans and closed the distance between them. Her hands wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer. He plunged in, tasting her, non-hurriedly as she pulled back slowly to move her body to straddling him. Once on his lap, she continued the torture of moving just enough above him to elicit a groan from his lips. His hands threaded through her hair, feeling the soft and silken strands between his fingertips. She pushed against him more, hands moving down his chest, her thumb brushing against a couple buttons. She debated on the age old ripping apart motion, but decided she liked this shirt and unbuttoned slowly instead.

Leaning forward slightly, so Emma could pull up his shirt enough for it to be loose, Killian changed the angle of the kiss to allow him more control. Though she was on top, essentially giving her full reign, he was still guiding along the sensations. Finally separating the two halves of his shirt, he yanked the garment off, setting it aside on the sofa, while Emma's hands explored his torso. She sat back further, her lips trailing down his scruff to his neck, kissing along the way until she had herself in a sitting position on the floor between his legs. Her tongue slid down the hair dusted trail past his navel as her fingers danced above his belt.

"Emma, you don't," he started.

"Shhh," she responded, kissing along his pant line. His desire straining against the tight jeans, Emma ran her hand along it on the outside then smiled up at Killian while unlatching his belt. Emma felt the buzz of his phone go off in his pocket and smiled.

"Need to get that?"

"Absolutely not," he breathed as he pressed a button on the side from outside his pocket. Then he felt her unzip slowly.

Emma continued with running her fingers down his legs, then bringing them up, gripping along the way. His head leaned back on the cushion, his breathing increasing as he felt her pull down his briefs, leaving hot kisses so close to-

 _Buzz. Buzz._

Emma reached for his phone within his pocket and pressed the button again to turn it off. He mumbled something along the lines of "bless you" before she finally pulled down the fabric to start kissing along his length. Killian let out a breathy groan as she licked one long strip underneath. Moving her tongue around the tip, she teased him as his hands grew impatient with the cushions beneath him. He brushed his fingers along her arms that were resting on his lap.

 _Buzz._

"Bloody hell," he said as he pulled her back from his throbbing member. He reached into his pocket while tucking himself back in, an apologetic look on his face. Emma smiled sheepishly and playfully continued her teasing by running her fingers back and forth along the top of his jeans.

Killian looked at his phone, his face turning suddenly from confusion to anger. The change in the room was palpable.

"What's wrong," Emma said, sitting up on the couch beside him.

Killian stood up quickly and walked over to the window looking across.

"No."

Emma got up and looked across to where he was looking and gasped. A curtain from the guest room of his apartment waved in the breeze from a wide open window. A lamp laid on the floor casting light against the dresser with all drawers pulled out. Clothes and various accessories strewn everywhere.

"Killian, where's Ruby," Emma said with a low voice, looking up to him.

Killian kept his gaze forward and swallowed.

"I have no idea."


	19. Chapter 19

R: don't cone 2 apt for hile

R: lock in Matthew

R: I'll b ok

Killian read the text once more, his eyes glistening with unshed tears of anger. This wasn't supposed to be happening, he wasn't supposed to be in this current emotion. Where was she? He looked around his living room for any side of a sign, seeing only scattered paperwork from his bookcase and various books scattered across the floor. They had raced down to his apartment thirty seconds after seeing through the window the chaos that laid in wait. After seeing the door slightly ajar, Emma told him to stand behind her, .45 in hand, and walked into the apartment holding their breaths. The place was trashed. Obviously they were looking for something other than Ruby.

"Can I see it one more time," Emma nodded to the phone in his hand.

Killian handed it over, "Where could she be and what does this mean?"

Emma looked at the text again trying to decipher the meaning of the second text.

"Bathroom, that must be what she meant," she said, sprinting to the guest bathroom. After snapping a few pictures, she rummaged through the bag of makeup, already somewhat scattered along the counter. Opening each drawer, she found them empty except a hairdryer and a tube of toothpaste.

"I left those in there for her, I don't think she actually owns anything aside from makeup and clothes," Killian said, looking behind the shower curtain as if he knew what to look for.

After checking the back of the toilet, in the tank and around the seat and came up empty she stopped with hands on her hips, considering. _What am I looking for? Look in bathroom it sounded like she said._

"Maybe she meant something else," Killian added, looking behind the towels on a shelf nearby.

Suddenly she raced into the bedroom Ruby was staying in. She took a couple pictures of the bed on her phone before throwing off the covers, searching the sheets.

"I know what she was telling you, she had typo's because she was in a hurry and it auto corrected," she stated hurriedly.

"Typo's? What…," Killian looked back at the phone and reread the text one more time.

Emma pulled the sheets off next, her hands running along the top of the cushion to find any bumps or grooves out of place.

"Look in mattress, that's what she was saying," Killian exclaimed as he pulled the mattress up and looked underneath. Emma bent over and looked under the mattress to see if there were any tears or markings in the batting.

"Let's lift the box spring. There's gotta be something here," she said lifting the mattress as Killian pulled the box spring up. A sound of something hitting the metal bed frame grabbed both of their attentions as they saw a small thumb drive drop on the carpet.

"Where's your computer? No, let's use mine," Emma hurriedly stated as Killian dropped the mattress back in place.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Killian felt his pocket and then looked at Emma expectantly as she grabbed her own phone that was ringing this time.

"David, how soon can you get here?"

"I'm parking the truck as we speak, where are you," David asked over the line.

"Apartment ten-twenty-five," Emma spoke quickly as she ended the call.

Killian ran his hands through his hair, backtracking into the living room, seeing scattered items all over the furniture. He went to his room, double checking if certain items were still where they were supposed to be before coming back out.

Flashes of memories popped up in his mind. Tossing rubble of items aside looking for what's precious. Knowing not either one of these scenaios were the same, somehow he felt as if he was in deja vu. He glanced up to Emma who looked at him almost as if she saw the way he was thinking. She didn't walk close or comfort him, as he knew she wouldn't. She just gave a quick nod as if to say, I know what you're going through, and I'm here. And that was enough for him.

Emma double checked each room, feeling somewhat strange she was poking around his things, but swallowed her guilt and forced herself to see the place as a crime scene. She didn't like seeing the look on Killian's face. Half tormented by older demons, half worried for new ones to come. She did what she knew she could do, and continued forward, scouring the apartment for anything else that might help them.

A knock came to the opened door and a tall blond man walked in slowly.

"Emma?"

"David, yeah we're in here," she said as he made his way gingerly over items that were strewn.

"Well, I hate to have met you in these circumstances, but I'm David. Do you have any idea of where your cousin could be?"

Killian shook David's hand briefly, and shook his head no.

"I don't know many people here since I moved. Aside from miss Swan here and coworkers, Ruby was the only one I knew."

Emma felt something in her chest constrict slightly. _Am I his only friend?_

David nodded and looked to Emma, "I take it you've taken pictures of everything prior to moving it. Is there anything you found?"

"She texted while it was happening or when it was about to happen. She also left us a clue, we're going back to my place to research it. Hopefully we'll have more of an idea once we see what's on this," Emma stated.

"I'll stay here until CSU shows up. You go ahead, I'll find you once it's taken care of. I also have a couple officers down in the lobby just in case they decide to come back."

"Thank you David, I'll call you if anything huge shows itself."

After a brief pause, watching David walk into the guest room to take in the surroundings, Emma added somewhat quietly, "Killian, why don't you grab a bag with some clothes, you can, um, stay with me until CSU is done."

Killian nodded again, his demeanor sour and not at all as it was just a few short hours ago, walked into his room to follow her instruction.

Emma walked back into the guest room to see David hunched down looking at a couple shoe impressions Emma had marked with a pen and pencil.

"I'll let you know if I find anything more than you have already found. Good job on handling this before I got here."

"Well, it's my job, or sort of my job. We're going to check out this thumb drive, I'll see you shortly."

Killian stood outside his apartment door, visibly upset but holding his own as he waited for Emma to join him. She placed a hand on his back as a show of familiarity or comfort, she wasn't sure since this was new for her, and started walking back the way they came.

Once they made their silent trek to her apartment, they walked in and locked the door behind them. The added security doing nothing to lessen the weight of the situation. Seeing the wine glasses on the coffee table and the home screen of Netflix on in the background, she tried to forget what this night was supposed to start and end up like. She couldn't think about that now. She had to figure out where Ruby was.

Grabbing her laptop she opened up a program that would run tracing software in case the thumb drive ended up being just another mark left by whomever took her. Killian stood beside her at the bar, watching her plug the device in and wait until the scan was complete.

"This hopefully isn't something that bad guys left. I'm going to see if there was any last login dates, that might give us some more clues."

The screen opened up to a few files, some pictures, audio, and video. She clicked on the first document, skimming through to see it was a pdf of a title for a Honda. Closing that, she opened up the next, it was tax returns. She clicked through a few more documents not seeing anything showing red flags. She opened up a folder of pictures next. Seeing mostly dated family photo's from what she could tell.

"That's her Granny, my Aunt. She lives up in Maine where Ruby worked for a while. These look like the photo's that were scanned by her at the library a few weeks ago. She mentioned doing something with them but I forget what exactly," Killian stated.

"Let me keep looking through them and see if there's anything more recent."

Clicking through to almost the end the landed on two photos. One was taken outside of a cafe, somewhere downtown. It's focus was hard to point out as the only thing she saw was traffic across the way and a cluster of people walking on the street. The last photo was of a man handing an envelope to a shorter man. Like the other photo, there were many people walking among them. _Public place for a swap._

Copying the photo's to her drive and forwarding them onto the precinct onto David's computer, she continued looking. She landed on some audio files, opening up the first one revealed Ruby singing off key to "Animal" by Maroon 5. Killian smiled a bit but nodded to the next one for Emma to click on. That one was a man singing "American Woman".

"That's me," Killian said quietly.

Emma looked up at him as he gave a shy smile and nudged her on. She reciprocated and continued on. Hearing various tracks between Ruby and Killian. When she got the the sixth one, it was audio taken outside somewhere. From what they both could hear it was downtown, as she heard traffic and people nearby. One woman was talking about her dog sitter, explaining to her companion why she would never be trusted again. Emma was about to press next when Killian placed his hand on her arm,

"Wait, can you turn it up, there's a man talking, I know that voice."

Emma adjusted the sound, draining out the sound of the woman and enhancing the male voice.

"...agreed, there is the adjustments I've made…. I believe you said more than this…. -ted by the woman in red…."

Emma tried enhancing it more but that was all she could do on her software.

"I can take it into Archie at work, he might be able to enhance it more than I can. Do you recognize the voice?"

"Aye, but I'm not sure who exactly. I just know I've heard it before," Killian said quietly.

Moving onto the next audio she marked another song that seemed like a duet this time between Ruby and Killian.

"Wow, a duo, you guys really like to sing," Emma turned her head to Killian. His face dropped.

"That was my brother and Milah. That was a few days before they died."

Emma swallowed and turned to him, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

She quickly closed the audio, inwardly cursing herself for assuming. She knew the age old saying "when you assume, you make and ass out of u and me" and yet it never really stopped her mind from checking with her brain before spitting out words. She looked at him with an apology on her tongue but instead just gave a slight smile.

Killian shook his head out of the memory fog and brought his hand up to her cheek. His thumb grazed lightly as he leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

"It's alright love, you wouldn't have known. Liam and I were often told we sounded alike."

Emma smiled at him, thankful of the response and turned her head back to the computer.

A knock on the door alerted her and Killian made his way towards the sound. Looking through the peephole, confirming it was David, he opened the door.

"Thanks, I hope you guys found more than I did," David said as he walked in the kitchen, standing across from her at the bar.

"A little bit, I've sent you some stuff we've found so far to the station. We're still going through it though. Anything else at the cri- at Killian's?" Emma tried to cover her mistake but the look on Killian's face showed it was heard. He did his best to not show it.

"Only some fibers, the footprint you found, a couple of partials here and there, but not enough to get any idea who did this. Killian, do you know where Ruby was at before this happened?"

Killian nodded his head, "She and I were in the kitchen making dinner and boxing it up so I could bring it here for Emma and I. She said she was going to clean up and then take a jog somewhere, but I don't know where."

David nodded as he placed his hands on his hips, staring down at the laptop in front of Emma. As if on cue, Emma turned around to face the screen pointing out the various files they had gone through already.

"We've found an audio file and a couple documents, but we don't know the significance of it yet. I haven't clicked on any of the videos, so you're just in time," Emma said quickly.

She clicked through the first few videos, seeing that they were older and Killian confirming that they were from some time ago, they got to one that was completely black. The sound coming from it was from inside a car, though not sure if it was Ruby's or someone else's. It was a video that was taken in Ruby's purse it sounded like as they heard her talk.

 **"I didn't know that he was into bikes, is that, like, a hobby" - Ruby**

 **"Nah, he's been collecting them for a few years now. Likes to buy them then sell them. Kinda a one and done type deal. You interested." - Unidentified man.**

 **"Oh, I couldn't part with mine. I just got her and wouldn't think of it." - Unidentified woman**

 **"Well if you change your mind, let me know and I'll tell the boss-man. He's quite interested in you. What I mean to say is, your bike. Uh, maybe you, I don't know. I was just asking for him." - Same unidentified man.**

 **"Let's think about it, I mean how much is he wanting to pay?" - Ruby.**

 **"Rubes! I don't want to sell!" - Same unidentified woman.**

 **"Twenty-five thousand." - Same unidentified man.**

 **"That's no where near what she paid for it. You tell your boss that it's not for sale." - Ruby**

 **Sounds of steps walking away, followed by the unidentified man grumbling and cursing in the background.**

 **"Ruby, I don't have any intention to sell. This was my father's and I can't part with it." - Same unidentified woman.**

 **"I know, I was just wondering what he was willing to pay. But the little guy was fun to mess with. I mean, who wears a beanie in the summer? Especially with that grizzly beard. You'd think he was preparing for hibernation."**

 **Giggles between both. Then click.**

"Well, that seems a little weird but I don't know if that constitutes kidnapping," David said.

Emma shook her head and looked at David for a minute.

"The man's voice…" she started.

"I know," was all David said and nodded his head to continue.

Killian looked between the two of them, seeing the small conversation that clearly made sense to them, and looked to Emma who reached out and squeezed his hand. David, who saw the exchange, said nothing.

Emma forwarded the previous video to the cloud and clicked on the nex, which thankfully was more than just audio. It started with Ruby in the mirror, wearing a tight fitting dress, smiling and then holding a thumbs up before walking out of a restaurant. The camera bounced around, visions of people standing a swanky bar then the camera moved into a purse that somehow looked out next to where the zipper was. The view gave way to an older gentlemen at a table, talking to another woman. The view was interrupted a few times by passing waiters but continued to see the table they were sitting at. The view wasn't helpful as it didn't show the face of the man, and only the back of the woman's head. All they could tell was that it was a brunette woman who looked slim. She turned her head slightly, but then a waiter came up to take an order at a closer table, blocking the view entirely. Once the waiter had left, the woman at the table was gone. The gentleman was still there, thumbing through his phone. As they could only see his hand and arm, the visual was barely helpful.

"Of all the places to put a bloody plant," Killian mumbled, saying out loud what they all felt.

Suddenly the camera moved, and jostled around in the purse, falling somewhat awkwardly, to where they could see Ruby's arm and face in the view as she walked. She opened a door and placed the purse on a counter, clearly she was in the bathroom, and adjusted her phone once again so that it shot through the side of her handbag.

 **"So what did he say," Ruby said to the woman who was out of frame.**

 **"I told him I wasn't interested and that he should look elsewhere. Also that buying me a drink gets nowhere."**

Ruby adjusted her purse just in time to see the brunette turn to grab a towel after washing her hands, then smile to Ruby.

Emma and Killian both gasped.

"Belle?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Who's Belle," David asked, staring at both Emma and Killian impatiently.

Emma turned towards David, "She works at the bookstore down the street."

"So a friend?" David tried to keep up.

"I would say more of a matchmaker," Killian supplied while scratching behind his ear. He then cleared his throat, "but yes, she is an acquaintance."

Clearly not understanding where the conversation was going, Emma began to explain to David how she knew Belle. And also including how Killian knew of her as well. She didn't miss the side glance David gave him but didn't say anything since he should know better anyway.

"So what does Belle have to do with Ruby being missing," Killian asked.

"I don't know, but there's a story on this thumb drive, we just need to look at all the pieces she left us. David, do you think we could get some help on the audio files I sent you? Maybe Archie can figure out what was said on that one file," Emma began backtracking her steps finding the file she had heard earlier.

"Yeah, I can get Archie on it. I think it would be best though, in the meantime, if we put Killian here in a hotel for the evening. Just as a precaution."

Killian and Emma both glanced at each other then David in question.

"Why? He's perfectly safe here, plus if anyone comes back to his place, we have the perfect vantage point to see who it is," Emma supplied.

David stood more straight then said, "Em, a word please?"

"Actually, I need to use the head. I'll be back in a second so you two can discuss, whatever," Killian said quietly. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door silently.

Emma turned to David with eyebrows raised.

"David! What the hell?"

"Emma, I need you to think like my employee for a second here and understand what I'm asking."

"You're treating me more like a little sister it feels like! He needs our help figuring out what happened to Ruby! And we can do that easily from here!" _Was he being a jerk on purpose?_

"Em, first of all, no, you are not staging a stakeout in your own apartment. And secondly, he shouldn't be a part of a stakeout! Not until we have enough information to clear him."

 _What? He thinks he's a suspect?_

"David," she said incredulously.

David crossed his arms, bringing his voice lower in case Killian could hear on the other side of the door down the hall.

"I'm not saying he did anything, I'm just erring on the side of caution. What are the facts we know? That his apartment was broken into shortly after he left it and now Ruby is missing. Yes, he was with you, I get that. But there's no way to know when this occurred. We need to treat this as a live scene. Protocol is, he stays in a cell down town but I know I'm allowing instead a stay at a hotel. I'll keep a unit on the place, if he is a target, we have eyes and ears near him that can get to him first."

"David, he wouldn't do anything! He's completely innocent!" Was David losing his mind?

Before she could rebut, Killian walked out of the bathroom and stood before David.

"Where would you like me to stay, Detective? I'll fully cooperate, just as long as we," he quickly amended, " - you and Emma - find Ruby safely," he swallowed his frustration but kept his voice steady.

Emma rolled her eyes at David, "Killian, you don't need to stay at a hotel."

"Do I need to pull rank?" David questioned Emma at her outburst. The look in David's eyes meant business.

Emma swallowed her retort and shook her head. She wasn't going to win this one.

"Swan, it's alright. I understand that there are rules I have to abide by. I don't want to make anything take longer than it needs to. I just want Ruby okay," Killian said, eyes brimming with tears that refused to spill over.

"Fine, but at least let me take him," She said to David quietly while keeping her eyes on Killian.

David nodded, "Take him to the usual, luckily it's close by. And Killian, nothing personal, but I gotta do this legally."

"I understand, I just want Ruby back," Killian bent down to grab his bag and stood near the front door waiting for Emma.

"Meet me at the station so we can go over this data, I'm not sleeping until I have at least some answers," Emma grabbed her jacket and keys off the counter as she pushed David toward the door as well.

David nodded, understanding Emma's frustration, "I'll see you soon. Killian, try to get some sleep, we'll probably have some questions for you in the morning."

"Aye, I'll see you in the morning," he said quietly.

Emma drove Killian to the Hyatt downtown which turned out to be only a couple blocks less than she thought. Once there, they made their way to the counter and blocked his room under a pseudonym.

"Room 311 for Mr. Roberts," the host supplied two card keys. Emma grabbed them both, thanked the man, walked towards the elevator and pressed the button.

She chanced a glance towards Killian and caught him staring at her. Turning her head quickly to the opening doors, she walked in and pressed 3.

"Thank you, for figuring out what happened with Ruby. Please let me know the moment you know anything," he implored. His blue eyes glistening with worry but still able to look devastatingly handsome.

Emma nodded, unable to say anything, and walked out into the hallway as they made their way toward the room he would be staying in.

"Okay, here you go. I'll keep one of these just in case," she indicated to a key card, "and if you need anything you can call or text me. I'll keep you in the loop, as much as I can at least."

Killian opened the door with the key card he was given and tossed his bag into the room without looking. He turned toward Emma and grabbed her hand, his thumb running across her silky skin.

He swallowed while looking down, "Emma, love, may I ask something of you."

Emma glanced down at their hands and nodded, "Of course."

Killian looked up into her eyes.

"May I hold you for a moment," he said in defeat.

Emma's heart broke and she moved her arms around his waist, crushing him to her, her face against his chest so she could hear the beating of his heart. She felt one arm wrap around her as his other hand dove into the soft tresses of her hair. He breathed in her scent, almost forgetting what was happening right now. Like everything, for just a moment, was okay. That tonight wasn't a complete bust, that Emma and he were just holding each other. Perhaps after making love once more as he had dreamed about earlier that day. Slowly he released his hold and waited for her to pull away.

She didn't want to let go, but she had to get back to the station. The sooner she could figure out what happened, the sooner this wouldn't feel so final. She needed Ruby back for more than just finding her. She needed her back so that she could have Killian laughing again. His smile had been absent for too long and she hated the pained look in his eyes. She needed to bring back his smile. Ruby was the key.

Emma pulled back but pushed herself on her toes so she could kiss him briefly on his lips. He didn't deepen it, but accepted it nonetheless.

"I'll keep in touch," she said as she squeezed his hand one more time.

Emma heard the door close as she walked down the hall back towards the elevator. She glanced behind her, to double check he wasn't following and proceeded the way she came. Once in the elevator, she dialed David to let him know where Killian was and that she was on her way. She had to make sure she figured out where Ruby went to and quick. The hurt in Killian's eyes was almost too much for her to bear.

Emma walked briskly into the station and found David hunched over his computer with Archie nearby fiddling with the audio. They were both so in depth in what they were doing, they didn't notice Emma until she dropped her keys on the desk, startling both.

"Find anything yet," Emma asked curtly. She was still upset at David, even though he was doing his job by making the right decisions. _Stupid responsibility._

Archie pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat, "ah little. We've narrowed down where she was when she was recording a few of these."

"Just based off the audio?" Emma looked hopeful.

"We got lucky on one, someone mentions the name of the restaurant in passing. All we have to do is narrow down the when and who Ruby was with when she was there," David said while typing.

Emma walked around to see what David was working on and saw him already working with two other people through messages. It looked as if there were more than she thought working on this case. Peeking at a couple sentences she saw Killian's name on a message box but didn't say anything to David. She needed to not take things so personally. It wasn't like she was with Killian. She and him were just dating and occasionally affectionate. _Also we've had amazing sex._ Okay, maybe they were something but she wasn't going to take it further than that, especially at this time.

"Looks like we might be in luck. It's not so late that we miss some of the crowd at this restaurant; Emma you want to drive?"

Emma looked at David and nodded, "absolutely."

They walked towards David's car, Emma not missing that they were taking his instead of her's. She knew that hers was too noticeable. But a blue cruiser was almost ignorable within the city. It would be the best cover if anything happened. David gave her the directions to the flashy place Ruby and Belle were at and sat back while texting Mary Margaret that he would be running late that night.

"Any word on Leroy," Emma asked as she took the next right.

"We've got an APB out on him, he never showed up to work this morning," David said without looking up from his phone.

Emma and David both immediately noticed the voice that was on the video of Ruby's as Leroy. Why he was asking about a bike wasn't really all that surprising seeing as he was taking stock of the stolen motorcycles lately. Most recently on a case that Emma glanced at not too long ago. But how he was wrapped up in all of this was troubling. Leroy had been on the force as long as David. It wasn't like him to go crooked. There had to be more to explain it, but right now she was coming up empty on reasons behind his actions.

Emma pulled up to the valet and showed him her badge. The valet raised his eyebrows to it but didn't say anything thankfully, and took the car as he normally would. He gave Emma a ticket for her to pocket and drove the car slowly towards the parking lot marked for The Vault Lounge and Bar.

"Let me do the talking. You're better at looking around and seeing anything that might be amiss," David said as he tucked his badge into his hand and walked up to the hostess.

"Welcome to The Vault, the wait will be at least two hours," the hostess said with a saccharine smile.

"Actually I just need to talk to a manager," he showed her the badge and raised a finger up to his lips. "Official business that needs to stay quiet please."

The hostess looked up with almost panicked eyes and glanced over to a tall man with nearly white blond hair. He could be considered good looking yet striking in the sense that you didn't want to cross him.

"May I help you two to a drink on the house," he said as he walked up to them both. He reached out and shook David's hand. Emma caught the sight of a folded up piece of paper in his hand as he held David's hand longer than a normal handshake would be.

"That would be great, my sister and I are waiting for someone here," David said without missing a beat.

Emma kept her eyes on the tall blond but also saw a few nicely dressed servers glance up at him as well. Each gave the slightest of nods that anyone else would take as a stretch of the neck or agreeing with a patron. She knew something was up here.

"Please follow me, my name is Victor, owner of this fine establishment. I'll show you to the bar upstairs where I'm sure your friend is at."

Victor continued walked languidly as if this was a normal showing to a table. He didn't act like anything was amiss. Aside from the folded up piece of paper in David's hand, they would never have thought anything was going on here. He was good. Whoever he was.

Emma was itching to know what was in her boss's hand but she knew she would have to be patient. Just a few more minutes and everything would be explained. Or at least more explained than it was currently.

After walking a short staircase that led to a secluded bar. Only a handful of finely dressed patrons discussing their busy workdays and slowly moving to the chill music that wafted through the air stood around. None directly next to the bar thankfully. Victor placed his hand along the bar, sliding it along the top and walking around to the opposite side. The bartender seeing this gesture, smoothly walked away and went through a dark door on the other side that neither David or Emma noticed.

"I've got the perfect drink for you, it's called a Sleeping Redhead," he said as he grabbed various bottles and two glasses.

"A Sleeping.." David begun.

"Redhead. Most people just eye it from the menu and then decide not to go for it. It's pricey and usually packs quite the punch."

This was code. This had to be code.

"Do you make this drink often," Emma piped up, David turning his head to her but keeping his eyes on Victor.

"I've only made it twice. Tonight being the third time. The first time, two women ordered it thinking they could handle it. Ironically, the redhead could but the brunette couldn't. I offered her a White Russian instead. She didn't much care for it and didn't finish the rest. But the redhead, she definitely knew what she wanted and she liked it so much, she ordered it again."

Victor looked up and stared right at Emma with a slight smirk but also a cautious gleam.

Emma tilted her head in a way that asked a question. Victor glanced down at David's hand still handling the note inside and then pushed a full glass to the ground behind the bar.

"How clumsy, let me get cleaned up real quick. These suede shoes will ruin immediately," he said as he slowly walked towards the darkened door the earlier bartender took.

"What does it say," Emma said at the same time David opened up the folded piece of paper in his hand.

 _ **Victor is trustworthy, but can't say much. His place might be bugged. I'll see you soon.**_

David was about to say something, but Emma pointed out the "bugged" part and then grabbed a couple twenties from her pocket and left them on the bar. They both got up and walked back down to the valet to wait for their car.

Once the car pulled up, Emma jumped into the passenger seat and waited for David to walk around to the driver side. They pulled away started driving towards the precinct again.

"Okay, are we to assume who wrote that note, cuz I don't know whose handwriting it is," David said as he turned onto Sixth street.

"I think it was Ruby's," Emma said, still reading the note over again.

"Why do you think it was her's, have you seen it before?"

"No, but who else would tell us this? Plus 'see you soon' within the note?"

David pulled into the garage and parked the car but didn't get out.

"I feel like we're on a goose chase here. At first it was a B&E, then a kidnapping, now it's following breadcrumbs. It feels like we're in a story almost," David rubbed his hands over his face.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to take off her seat belt. Then turned back towards the front quickly.

"You know, I think we can figure out this whole thing a lot faster now that we have more information," Emma said.

"What information? We have only figured out that that vampire looking guy possible knows Ruby but also that he's being bugged for unknown reasons that I don't even care about at this point. If we could just get one breakthrough that would be great."

"Okay, here's one," she reached behind David's seat and yanked. Hard.

"Ow!"

David turned around and looked behind his seat.

"David, meet Ruby. Ruby, David. My boss. And the guy who's probably going to lose it on you now," Emma said to a shyly smiling woman in all black.

"Hi, David!"


End file.
